Harry Potter et la Magie Elémentaire
by AlbusDum
Summary: Le Poudlard Express est attaqué, et Harry reçoit le sortilège de mort mais encore une fois, il y survit.
1. 1 Bonnes et mauvaise nouvelles

1) Bonne Et Mauvaise Nouvelle  
Comme toujours à cette heure tardive, Privet Drive était calme, mais une  
personne ne dormait pas, un jeune homme dans une chambre du numéro 4. Il ne  
pouvait pas dormir, il ne voulait pas, il avait peur de rêver. Depuis son  
retour à Privet Drive, il n'avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil, qui  
s'étaient toujours terminées par un réveil en sursaut. Il avait mal, il se  
sentait responsable.  
Il regarda son réveil, il était 23h58, dans deux minutes il aurait 15 ans,  
il n'en avait pas envie, il savait qu'en ayant 15 ans cela le rapprocherai  
de la rentrée des classes et de l'accomplissement de son destin. Eh oui !  
Je ne parle pas d'un garçon quelconque, je parle de Harry Potter, le  
célèbre, malgré lui, sorcier, celui qui a survécu, celui dont la survie a  
réduit à état de déchet le tristement célèbre Voldemort (ne soyez pas  
effrayé ce n'est qu'un nom !!!), il y a de ça 14 ans, mais en fin d'année  
dernière, il est revenu encore plus puissant qu'avant.  
0h05, ça y est, Harry Potter a 15 ans et déjà il entend des coups de bec  
sur la fenêtre. 6 hiboux y étaient perchés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre,  
une fusée entra manquant de le faire tomber. C'était Coq, le hibou de son  
meilleur ami Ron. Les autres suivirent le jeune hibou et se perchèrent un  
peu partout dans sa chambre. Il attrapa d'abord Coq qui volait en tous sens  
et pris le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses pattes.  
Cher Harry,  
Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et t'invite à oublier, ne serait ce  
que quelques jour, les événements derniers en venant passer les deux  
dernières semaines au Terrier, j'ai prévenu Hermione qui devrait venir elle  
aussi (si elle ne décide pas de rester avec Vicky !!!). Je te souhaite  
encore une fois un bon anniversaire et j'espère te voir bientôt.  
Ron  
Harry ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit avec plaisir le livre envoyé par Ron :  
Les Attrapeurs : Toutes Les Techniques Des Plus Grands Attrapeurs. Harry  
posa le cadeau sur son lit et vit un autre hibou venir à lui. Il n'avait  
encore jamais vu un hibou comme celui-ci :  
Cher Harry,  
Bon Anniversaire, je ne t'ai rien envoyer car je n'ai rien trouver. Mais on  
se verra bientôt, je suis beaucoup plus près que tu ne le pense, je ne peux  
pas t'approcher ni te parler de vive voie, mais sa viendra rapidement.  
P.S.: Tu n'aurais pas envie de te mettre à la fenêtre par hasard ?  
Sirius  
Harry lâcha immédiatement la lettre et couru vers la fenêtre encore  
ouverte. Un aboiement se fit entendre et Harry vit un gros chien noir assis  
sous le lampadaire du bout de la rue. Le chien aboya une seconde fois puis  
retourna se cacher. Sirius n'était vraiment pas loin. Le troisième hibou  
était celui de Hagrid qui avait envoyer un gâteau (pour changer). Le  
quatrième était un hibou grand et solennel qui appartenait à Albus  
Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie :  
Cher Harry,  
Je suis désolé de t'annoncer cela mais tu ne pourras pas allez chez les  
Weasley cet été. Tu es plus en sécurité chez les Dursley et tu risquerais  
de mettre en danger tes amis si tu allais chez Ron.  
Harry comprenait la réaction du directeur de son école et accepta à  
contrec?ur de rester chez son oncle et sa tante.  
Je pense que tu sais déjà que Sirius se trouve tous près de chez les  
Dursley, je pari qu'il n'a pas résisté à l'envie que tu le vois.  
Harry contracta sa mâchoire pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui risquait de  
réveiller les moldus.  
Je te souhaite bien entendu un très bon anniversaire (malgré les  
circonstances), j'ai un cadeau pour toi mais tu devras patienter jusqu'à la  
rentrée.  
P.S. : Je voulais ajouter qu'il y a deux personnes dans ton quartier qui  
n'ont rien a voir avec des moldus.  
Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard  
Surpris, Harry se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être, il ne connaissait pas  
tous les moldus du quartier et encore moins tous les sorciers. Il pris  
ensuite un hibou qui le fixait d'un regard pétrifiant :  
Mr. Potter  
J'ai reçu récemment 5 lettres des 5 autres joueurs de l'équipe de Quiddich  
de Gryffondor qui mon tous demandé de vous nommer capitaine de l'équipe.  
J'ai répondu que j'acceptais à la seule condition que vous soyez d'accord.  
Répondez-moi rapidement par retour de hibou.  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard  
Harry relu la lettre pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé et s'empressa de  
répondre positivement avant d'envoyer le hibou par la fenêtre. La dernière  
lettre était bien entendue d'Hermione :  
Cher Harry,  
D'abord bon anniversaire, ensuite je voulais savoir quand comptes-tu allé  
chez Ron. Il m'a demander moi aussi d'y allez (il croit que je suis en  
Bulgarie avec Viktor, mais ne lui dis pas que se n'est pas vrai). Je t'ai  
envoyer un nouveau nécessaire à ballet, celui-là est spécial pour les  
Eclairs de Feu, l'ancien devient vieux.  
Hermione  
Harry répondit à toutes les lettres et regarda son réveil il était 0h35. Il  
était temps de se recoucher, il cacha toutes les lettres sous la lame de  
plancher et s'allongea. Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'un  
autre hibou tapait à la fenêtre. 


	2. 2 Une nouvelle amie

2) Une Nouvelle Amie  
Cher Harry,  
Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis mise à la fenêtre pour  
regarder les étoiles, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu plusieurs hiboux  
posés sur la fenêtre d'une maison voisine, je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'un  
sorcier pouvait habiter près de chez moi. J'ai ensuite vu une silhouette  
ouvrir la fenêtre, quelque minute plus tard tu t'y es mis et tu as fixé,  
avec un grand sourire, un chien qui aboyait. Je n'ai pas bien compris, mais  
ce n'est pas important. J'ai ensuite compris pourquoi tu avais reçu tous  
ces hiboux. Alors si je ne me trompe pas, je te souhaite un bon  
anniversaire Harry. Et maintenant que je sais que tu habite près de chez  
moi, nous allons pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. Viens me voir  
demain vers 16h30 à la maison d'où le chien aboyait. A demain.  
Harry fut étonné que la lettre ne soit pas signé et encore plus étonné par  
la lettre en elle-même. Il retourna se coucher, en résistant à l'envie de  
se montrer encore un fois à la fenêtre, mais c'était trop tard, après une  
lettre comme celle-ci qui aurait eu envie de dormir. Il relut la lettre et  
découvrit grâce à l'accord de certain adjectif qu'il s'agissait d'une  
fille. Cette seul idée lui donna encore moins l'envie de dormir. Il resta  
donc toute la fin de nuit allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond.  
Le matin arriva lentement, à 6h30 il n'y tenait plus et décida de descendre  
préparer à manger (pour lui). La journée, quant à elle, passa très vite.  
Personne ne lui adressa la moindre parole, à part pour lui dire de ranger  
sa chaise... 16h30. L'heure de vérité était arrivée, il allait enfin savoir  
qui était cette sorcière qui habitait à Privet Drive.  
Harry se rendit à ladite maison et frappa. La porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune  
fille au cheveux long et noir le fixait. Il était absorbé par se regarde  
qu'il connaissait de loin, qu'il avait rarement vu de près. Il s'aperçut à  
quel point il était captivant jusqu'à en oublier les mots comme "Bonjour"  
ou "Salut". La jeune fille finit par rosir légèrement, et Harry sorti de  
son rêve pour devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il finit par prononcé un  
mot :  
- Cho !!!  
Elle l'invita à rentrer, Harry accepta timidement. Ils s'assirent tous deux  
dans le salon et un silence s'installa. Harry, prenant son courage à deux  
mains, se lança dans la conversation :  
- Tu aime les étoiles ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, c'est surtout l'espace qui m'intrigue, l'inconnu.  
Après une minute d'attente, elle ajouta sans prélude :  
- Avant que tu n'ajoute quoi que se soit, je souhaiterais tous de suite  
éliminer le sujet de Cédric. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir  
ce qui allait se passer, et si je te prends à te sentir coupable je te  
ferai passer un mauvais quart d'heure, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
Après cette petite conversation, la timidité avait disparu et ils  
discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à 23h00. Au fur et à mesure que les vacances  
avançaient, les deux sorciers se rapprochaient. Les vacances se terminèrent  
sur une amitié sur.  
- Harry, je voudrais t'offrir ceci pour ton anniversaire, c'est un talkie-  
walkie.  
- Merci mais la technologie moldue ne fonctionne pas dans l'enceinte de  
Poudlard.  
- C'est pour cela que je l'ai ensorcelé, ou que je soit sur cette planète  
tu pourra me parler en appuyant sur le bouton.  
- Merci. Je doit y aller. On se parlera dans le train, dit-il en montrant  
le talkie-walkie.  
Harry parti en direction de la gare. 


	3. 3 Incident sur le Poudlard Express

3) Incidents Sur Le Poudlard Express  
Harry avait acheté ses affaires avec Cho, et était fin prêt pour le départ.  
Il se rendit de compartiment en compartiment pour retrouver Ron et  
Hermione. Il les trouva dans l'avant dernier wagon. Ses deux meilleurs amis  
n'avaient eu que très peu de nouvelles, il leur raconta donc son été avec  
Cho. Il leur montra le talkie-walkie :  
- Harry ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète... Hermione ne  
put finir sa phrase, Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.  
- Je le sais, mais elle l'a ensorcelé et je sais qu'il fonctionnera.  
Sur ce il l'alluma et dit :  
- Salut Cho !  
- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?  
- Très bien merci, on se voit à Poudlard.  
Il posa l'engin en oubliant de l'éteindre, Ron et Hermione s'en aperçurent  
et se jetèrent un regard plein de malice :  
- Vous en êtes où tous les deux ? demanda Ron avec une arrière-pensée.  
- C'est une fille formidable, je l'aime mais comment savoir si c'est  
réciproque...  
Un hoquet de stupeur fut émis par le TW (talkie-walkie), mais personne ne  
l'entendit. Les pneus émettaient un cri strident et le train s'arrêta net.  
Que se passait-il encore ? Harry sortie de la cabine. Les portes du train  
s'ouvraient et des hommes en capes noires montaient par dizaines. Des  
Mangemorts ! L'un d'eux se dirigeait vers Harry, lorsque Cho sortie de sa  
cabine pour voir ce qui se passait. Le Mangemort se tourna vers elle et  
cria :  
- Endoloris !  
Cette vision faillit tuer Harry sur le coup, il sortis sa baguette mais le  
Mangemort fut plus rapide.  
- Expelliarmus !  
La baguette de Harry vola vers l'homme et Harry fut projeter en arrière et  
percuta violemment la porte du fond. Il entendit le Mangemort envoyer  
l'Endoloris. Il leva la tête et vit Cho se tordre de douleur. L'homme  
s'acharnait sur elle. Harry ne le supportait plus, il baissa le regard, il  
était dans une rage folle. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il ne voulait  
plus se contrôler. Le Mangemort, alors qu'il venait d'envoyer un nouvel  
Endoloris à Cho, pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Il allait lancer le  
sortilège ultime.  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Quatre rayons touchèrent Harry juste avant que le sort ne le touche. Il  
reçut le sort de plein fouet et s'écroula à terre. Le sourire aux lèvres,  
le Mangemort se retourna vers Cho pour la tuer à son tour. Il sentit un  
léger mouvement derrière lui et se retourna vers Harry qui était maintenant  
à quatre pattes la tête baissée. Le Mangemort n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
Harry se leva tout en gardant la tête baissée. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il  
planait à quelques centimètres du sol. Le Mangemort relança le sort  
impardonnable qui se heurta à une sorte de bouclier magique. Aucun bouclier  
ne peut résister à un Avada Kedavra de cette puissance, se dit-il. Il  
réessaya et se heurta encore une barrière. C'est à ce moment que Harry leva  
la tête. Les traits de son visage étaient contractés par la haine qui  
coulait dans ses veines. Les yeux de Harry, qui étaient fermés jusque là,  
s'ouvrirent. Le Mangemort sut alors qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Les yeux  
de Harry étaient verts, comme avant, mais on ne voyait plus de blanc, on ne  
distinguait plus l'iris de la pupille, on ne voyait plus que deux ovales  
verts. Le Mangemort avait toujours cru, comme tous les sorciers, que ce  
n'était qu'une histoire inventer par les bons sorciers pour faire peur aux  
mauvais, que ce n'était qu'une légende, un mythe. Harry leva la main en  
direction du Mangemort. Ce dernier ne tenta rien, il savait qu'il était  
déjà mort. Il lâcha la baguette d'Harry, mais ce dernier n'en avait pas  
besoin. Ce garçon était conçu de magie pure, de magie élémentaire. Albus  
Dumbledore entra dans le compartiment derrière le Mangemort qui se  
retourna. Dumbledore était stupéfié par cette vision de Harry. Un éclair  
sorti de la main de ce dernier et toucha l'homme qui s'écroula, mort. Les  
autres Mangemorts, sentant l'un d'entre mourir, tentèrent de transplaner  
pour sauver leur peau. Mais comme l'avait dit le premier Mangemort, il n'y  
avait aucune chance de survie pour un sorcier des ténèbres. Des dizaines  
d'autres éclairs sortirent des mains de Harry et bientôt tous les  
Mangemorts étaient allongés par terre, morts. Albus regarda Harry dans les  
yeux quelques secondes. En un instant, ses yeux redevinrent normale et il  
s'écroula sur le sol. Albus ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce garçon était  
infiniment plus puissant que lui, et il venait de le prouver. 


	4. 4 Le descendant de Serpentar ?

4) Le Descendant De Serpentar ?  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était à l'infirmerie. Cho dormait à côté  
de lui la tête posée sur son lit.  
- Vous êtes réveillé Mr. Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Il attrapa ses lunettes :  
- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?  
- Une semaine, répondit-elle.  
Harry regarda Cho :  
- Elle est venue vous voir à chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment de libre.  
Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Dumbledore l'a autorisée à dormir ici,  
contre mon avis comme toujours. Tenez, buvez ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un  
verre. Vous pouvez ensuite sortir.  
Cho se réveilla et regarda Harry. Elle lui sauta au cou et éclata en  
sanglot :  
- Oh ! Harry ! J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir.  
- Je suis là maintenant, dit-il en la serrant à son tour.  
Il se regardèrent longuement puis s'embrassèrent. Un raclement de gorge les  
fit sursauter, Dumbledore se tenait debout au milieu de la salle.  
- Miss Chang, voudriez vous bien nous laisser seul s'il vous plaît.  
- Oui professeur, dit-elle en partant.  
- Harry ! Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train. Tu t'en  
souviens très bien je suppose.  
- Oui professeur, je me rappelle de tout.  
- Mais tu ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé.  
- Non, mais je contrôlais entièrement ce pouvoir. C'est moi qui ai voulu  
tuer tous les Mangemorts.  
- Je vais te raconter une histoire Harry. Du temps où les fondateurs de  
cette école étaient encore amis, ils ont créé une magie qui rivalisait avec  
toutes celles connues. Cette magie fut appelée Magie Elémentaire. Elle  
permettait de contrôler les éléments : la Terre, le Vent, l'Eau et le Feu.  
Ils virent très vite que cette magie était beaucoup trop puissante pour  
être correctement contrôler par une seule personne. Ils ont donc décidé  
d'enfermer cette magie dans des bracelets et chacun d'eux en posséderait  
un. Serpentar hérita du bracelet de Terre, Serdaigle, celui du Vent,  
Poufsouffle, celui d'Eau et Gryffondor, celui du Feu. Après un certain  
nombre d'année, ils cachèrent leurs bracelets respectifs dans des endroits  
qu'eux seuls pouvaient atteindre. Quiconque possédait un de ces Bracelets  
pouvait se faire obéir de certaines créatures. Par exemple, Serpentar  
pouvait commander à tout animal ayant un rapport avec la Terre comme les  
serpents. Seul un descendant d'un des sorciers peut se servir du Bracelet  
qui lui correspond s'il le retrouve.  
- Mais je n'ai aucun de ces Bracelets !  
- Les fondateurs ont gardé en eux une partie de cette magie et l'ont donc  
transmit à leur descendant. Tu es un descendant de Gryffondor, et une trace  
de cette magie est en toi. Dans le train, cette partie de toi à appeler au  
secours et tu as reçu le pouvoir des Bracelets pour un moment.  
Quand Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers la salle commune de  
Gryffondor. Il était 19h et les cours étaient terminés. Quand il entra dans  
la salle, il fut accueillit par les acclamations d'une foule heureuse de le  
revoir. Après les retrouvailles, il s'empressa de raconter à Ron et  
Hermione ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Il demanda ensuite qui était le  
nouveau prof de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal).  
- C'est le professeur Nes Sig, c'est une très bonne prof, répondit  
Hermione.  
Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son  
petit déjeuner. Dans les couloirs, on le regardait du coin de l'?il et on  
chuchotait sur son passage, il y était habitué et n'y faisait plus  
attention. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Elle le regarda et annonça  
s'en prélude :  
- Je pense savoir où se trouvent deux des quatre Bracelets.  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent étonnés.  
- Celui de Serpentar et celui de Poufsouffle, continua-t-elle. Serpentar a  
sûrement caché le sien dans la chambre des secrets. Ça paraît logique.  
Quant au Bracelet d'Eau, il doit se trouver dans le lac.  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent à nouveau, se pouvait-il que ce soit si facile  
de les trouver.  
- Mais je ne pourrais pas me servir de celui de Poufsouffle, dit Harry. Je  
ne suis pas un descendant de Poufsouffle.  
- Tu t'en es pourtant servit dans le train !  
Harry resta bouche bée, c'était vrai, il s'en était servi. Mais c'était  
impossible, comment pouvait-il être le descendant de Gryffondor et de  
Poufsouffle en même temps. Il allait poser la question quand Hermione le  
prit de cours :  
- Il suffit qu'un descendant de Gryffondor aie eu un enfant avec une  
descendante de Poufsouffle.  
C'est ce moment que choisis McGonagall pour arrivé :  
- Mr. Potter, voici votre emploi du temps de l'année. Et je vous informe  
que le premier match de Quiddich se disputera le 7 octobre, dans un mois,  
il vous opposera à l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il faudrait penser à commencer  
les entraînements.  
Harry fit immédiatement passer un mot aux joueurs de l'équipe que le  
premier entraînement aurait lieu le soir même directement après la fin des  
cours.  
La journée se passa s'en accrochage, même Malefoy avait peur de lui parler.  
Le soir arriva et il se rendit avec son balai au terrain pour ledit  
entraînement. Toute l'équipe était déjà là pour accueillir le nouveau  
capitaine.  
- L'entraînement de ce soir se fera sans gardien, à partir de demain  
j'annoncerai aux Gryffondor la recherche d'un gardien, ensuite nous  
auditionnerons les volontaires. Bon passons à l'entraînement. Angelina,  
Alicia et Katie vous ferez des actions de contre attaque vous essaierez des  
formations différentes. Pendant ce temps là, Fred et Georges vous  
empêcherez les cognards de les toucher, pendant que moi je m'entraîne avec  
le Vif. Dans une heure, je passerais gardien, à chaque fois que vous  
marquerez un but vous obtiendrez dix points mais à chaque fois que Fred ou  
Georges renverra mal le cognard vous en perdrez dix, et cela pendant une  
heure. L'équipe était d'accord, ils avaient eu raison de le nommé  
capitaine. L'entraînement se passa très bien, le match se termina sur le  
score de 190 points. Ils allèrent tous manger puis allèrent se coucher tôt.  
Le lendemain Harry décida qu'il devait descendre dans la chambre des  
secrets pour tenter de trouver le Bracelet de Terre. Le soir même il y  
descendit avec une certaine crainte de ce qu'il y découvrirait. Il fut  
rapidement aux pieds de la statue. Il chercha pendant une bonne partie de  
la nuit dans toutes les canalisations mais en vain. Il revint devant la  
statue et s'apprêtait à partir quand une idée le frappa. La statue ! Et si  
le Bracelet était caché sur cette statue ! Il commença à l'escalader, il  
fouilla le corps puis la tête. Il ne perdit pas espoir et avança au bord du  
front pour atteindre le visage. Il posa un pied sur le nez. Posa le second,  
puis commença à observer. C'est alors qu'il le vit, il était là, intégrer  
dans l'iris d'un ?il. Il tendit sa main pour l'attraper. Harry manqua de  
perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il vit sortir une dizaine de serpents de tout  
autour du Bracelet. Ils se mirent alors à siffler à l'unisson :  
- Qui es-tu pour oser t'emparer de ce joyau ?  
Harry hésita un instant puis siffla à son tour :  
- Je suis le descendant de Serpentar.  
Les serpents retournèrent dans leurs trous et le Bracelet se délogea et  
vint planer à la hauteur de Harry. Harry hésita à nouveau, puis tendit le  
bras à l'intérieur du joyau. Celui-ci s'adapta à son poignet. Les yeux de  
Harry redevinrent vert comme dans le train. Il s'éleva dans les airs. Le  
plafond s'ouvrit tandis que Harry continuait de s'élever. Chaque couche de  
pierre s'ouvrait pour le laisser passer. Il finit part s'arrêter. Il était  
au milieu de sa chambre. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Tout était noir. 


	5. 5 Premier match

5) Premier Match  
Il se réveilla le lendemain matin à l'heure habituelle. Il regarda son  
poignet, le Bracelet n'était plus là. Il avait rêvé ! Il n'avait encore  
jamais fait de tel rêve. Et puis, se dit-il, c'était bien trop facile. Il  
s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit  
déjeuner. La journée passa très vite et les auditions pour la place de  
gardien commencèrent. Les trois poursuiveuses s'entraînaient et le gardien  
essayait d'arrêter les tirs. Seul Simus Finigan réussi à arrêter presque  
tous les tirs. Il fut donc prit dans l'équipe. Le premier match arriva très  
vite. Ils étaient prêts. Avant d'entrer sur le terrain, Cho vint le voir :  
- Ne me fait pas de cadeaux, dit-elle avec un sourire, moi je ne t'en  
ferais pas.  
- D'accord mais ne vient pas te plaindre si vous perdez, dit-il en riant.  
Les joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Les capitaines se  
serrèrent la main. Le coup de sifflet retentit :  
- Le coup d'envoi est donné, c'est parti pour ce match opposant Qryffondor  
à Serdaigle, annonça Lee Jordan le commentateur. Spinett passe le souaffle  
à Johnson qui tire. Arrêt du gardien. Ce n'est pas grave Angelina tu feras  
mieux la prochaine fois.  
- Lee ne commencez pas !!!  
- Excu. Tir de Spinett et Buuuut. 10 - 00 pour Gryffondor. Attention une  
contre de Serdaigle et But, 10 - 10. Bell tire. 20 - 10 pour Gryffondor.  
Riposte de Serdaigle, 20 - 20. Serdaigle prend l'avantage sur le terrain et  
But, 30 - 20 pour Serdaigle. Simus Finigan vient de recevoir un cognard en  
pleine tête il est à terre, Gryffondor n'a plus de gardien. Le match tourne  
à l'avantage de Serdaigle. non attendez, Harry Potter vient se placer  
devant les cages, mais que fait-il, il essai d'arrêter les tirs des  
Serdaigle, il laisse Cho Chang seule Attrapeuse du match. Malheureusement  
pour Gryffondor, Harry n'est pas aussi bon en gardien qu'en Attrapeur. 40 -  
20 pour Serdaigle, 50 - 20, l'écart se creuse, 60 - 20, Harry n'arrête  
aucun tir, il a beau essayer, il n'y arrive pas. Nous sommes maintenant à  
190 - 50 pour Serdaigle. Harry t'es vraiment nul à ce poste !!!  
- LEE !!!  
Harry regarda Lee et éclata de rire  
- Et ça le fait rire, il est incorrigible. Mais que fait-il, il s'éloigne  
des buts, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.  
- LEE !!!  
- Il accélère, mais oui il a vu le Vif. Il est maintenant à pleine vitesse  
suivi de Miss Chang qui l'a vu elle aussi. J'en oublie le score, 210 - 70  
pour Serdaigle. Si Harry attrape le Vif maintenant, Gryffondor l'emporte.  
Katie Bell vient de profiter de l'inattention du gardien adverse pour  
marquer un autre But, 210 - 80, pour Serdaigle. Vas-y Harry !!!  
- LEE !!! Veuillez rester neutre !  
- Oui professeur. Harry s'approche du Vif, il va l'attraper. Miss Chang  
accélère. Elle est à la hauteur de Harry. Le Vif monte. Ils sont maintenant  
à une dizaine de mètres du sol et le Vif continu de monter. On ne les voit  
presque plus. Attendez, le balai de Miss Chang tremble en tous sens. Harry  
a maintenant quelques mètres d'avance. Il tend le bras, ça y est, il  
attrape le Vif, 230 - 220 pour Gryffondor. Mais, oh mon dieu ! Le balai de  
Chang n'a pas résister. Elle tombe comme une pierre.  
Harry se retourna en entendant ce dernier commentaire, il regarda Cho dans  
les yeux. Sans attendre, il descendit en piquer. Il filait à une vitesse  
hallucinante. Il rattrapait peu à peu Cho mais se rapprochait  
dangereusement du sol. Il attrapa Cho par le bras, mais il était trop tard,  
il ne pourrait plus redresser son balai à temps.  
- Ils vont s'écraser !! cria Lee dans le stade.  
Des inscriptions se mirent à briller sur le poignet de Harry, comme des  
tatouages tracés d'or. Les yeux de Harry devinrent entièrement vert pour la  
troisième fois. Cho en fut la seconde témoin après Dumbledore dans le  
train. La Terre au milieu du terrain devint molle puis s'éleva pour aller à  
leur rencontre. Elle se figea en une sorte de toboggan destiné à les  
ralentir lorsqu'ils le toucheraient, et cela fonctionna à merveille, ils se  
posèrent lentement sur le sol. Dans les tribunes, des cris de surprise et  
de joie se firent entendre et tout le monde, les professeurs devant, se  
précipitèrent vers les miraculés. Ils n'avaient pas une seule égratignure.  
Ils furent tout de même menés à l'infirmerie pour s'en assurer. Ensuite Cho  
remercia Harry d'un long baiser qui fut encore une fois interrompu par le  
raclement de gorge caractéristique de Dumbledore. Il emmena Harry dans son  
bureau, plus au calme.  
- Harry ! Tu n'as donc pas pu résister.  
Il hésita à feindre l'incompréhension mais se résigna :  
- Non, professeur, en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, de plus, il est trop tard pour reculer. Il va falloir  
à présent que tu cherche les autres.  
Harry le regarda très étonné. Dumbledore l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que se  
soit et le pria de partir. Mais avant de partir, Harry posa tout de même LA  
question :  
- Professeur. Je suis un descendant de Serpentar, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Harry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Assieds-toi. Tu te doute bien que  
si tu es un descendent de Gryffondor, ton père ou ta mère l'était aussi. Le  
Choixpeau a longuement hésité lorsqu'il à réparti tes parents. Tes parents  
se haïssaient à ton âge. Lily Evans était à Serdaigle et James Potter était  
à Gryffondor. Mais ils étaient destinés à s'aimer pour donner naissance à  
un enfant qui descendrait des quatre fondateurs.  
Il marqua une pause et regarda Harry. En voyant le regard de ce dernier,  
Albus esquissa un sourire :  
- Ça y est, tu as compris. Lily descendait de Serdaigle et de Serpentar, et  
James de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor.  
Harry pris cette remarque en plein c?ur. Il resta muet quelques minutes.  
Albus rompit le silence :  
- Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir. J'ai pensé que le meilleur  
professeur serait.  
- Harry ?  
Harry se retourna :  
- Sirius, cria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de son parrain.  
- Sirius sera ton professeur particulier durant toute l'année, ajouta  
Dumbledore. Chaque mercredi après-midi tu iras avec lui dans une salle  
appropriée.  
- Albus, reprit Sirius. Je ne m'y connais pas assez pour être professeur.  
Je voudrais donc me faire remplacer par Arabella, et, si vous le permettez,  
je pourrais l'assister.  
- Je suis absolument d'accord.  
Sur ce Harry et Sirius quittèrent le bureau.  
- Harry, appela Albus. Juste une dernière chose, promets-moi de ne pas  
chercher un autre Bracelet tant que tu ne contrôleras pas parfaitement  
celui de la Terre.  
- Oui, professeur.  
Après un dîner plein de regards en coin, même de la part des Gryffondor,  
Harry se dirigea vers son lit. 


	6. 6 Premiers essais

6) Premiers Essais  
Le mardi matin, il avait cours de défense contre les forces du mal :  
- Aujourd'hui nous étudierons des sorts de défense très puissants, avait  
expliqué le professeur. Nous verrons d'abord le sort "puro muro" qui permet  
de créer un champ de force constitué de magie pure. Pour cela vous devez  
vous concentrer comme vous avez déjà appris à le faire, et vous récitez la  
formule : puro muro. Si vous voulez l'appliquer à vous-même, dites juste la  
formule, en revanche si vous voulez l'appliquer à une autre personne,  
ajoutez son nom à la fin de la formule, mais c'est nettement plus difficile  
que de se l'appliquer à soi-même.  
- Est-il possible de le faire sur plusieurs personne en même temps ?  
- Très bonne question Patil, je répondrais en disant que, oui, c'est  
possible mais il faudrait une puissance qui dépasse de loin celle des  
professeurs de Poudlard, sauf Dumbledore bien sur. A vos baguettes  
maintenant, concentrez-vous, et prononcez la formule.  
Des paillettes bleues sortirent des baguettes de tous les élèves sans  
exception.  
- Il faut vous concentrer mieux que ça. Je crois que nous reprendrons ce  
sort au prochain et pour vous facilité la tache, durant l'heure et demi  
qu'il nous reste, vous vous entraînerez à vous concentrer vite et bien.  
La fin du cours fut tranquille, l'après-midi, ils avaient cours de  
botanique avec les Serpentar. Puis le dîner et enfin il alla se coucher.  
Le matin, le cours de potion fut supportable : depuis le début de l'année,  
Rogue n'avait proféré aucune sorte d'insulte envers Harry. Le midi, Harry  
informa ses deux amis de ce qu'il faisait l'après-midi. Ils lui  
souhaitèrent bonne chance et il s'en alla.  
- Bonjour Harry, dit le professeur. Je suis Arabella.  
- Figgs ! coupa Harry. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez rien dit sous ordres  
de Dumbledore.  
- C'est exact Harry.  
- Bon, commençons le cours, dit la voix de Sirius dans un coin de la salle.  
- Oui. Harry, tu va, tout d'abord, chercher ce qui déclenche ce pouvoir.  
Ensuite tu pourras l'appelé à tout moment, et nous commencerons ta  
formation.  
Harry se concentra et ferma les yeux. Pendant 3 heures il chercha quel  
pouvait être le déclencheur. Le professeur et Sirius étaient assis devant  
lui. C'est alors qu'il s'éleva de quelque centimètre du sol. Les deux  
adultes eurent un bref mouvement de recul qui se transforma en un sourire :  
il avait trouver. Harry ouvrit des yeux entièrement verts. Nouveau  
mouvement de recul. Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence :  
- Tu nous entends tout va bien ?  
- Oui, répondit-il calmement avec sa voix habituelle.  
- OK, nous pouvons commencer. J'ai ici un peu de Terre. Lorsque je te  
dirais un mot il te faudra remodeler cette Terre pour représenter le mot.  
Allons-y : Une maison.  
Après 5 secondes la Terre prix la forme d'une maison.  
- Un balai.  
2 secondes suffirent cette fois pour former un balai.  
- Un Vif d'or.  
Cette fois, ce fut instantané.  
- Il est immobile, je veux le voir bouger.  
Les ailes se mirent à battre.  
- C'est trop lent, et tu appelle ça un Vif d'or ?  
Les ailes accélérèrent, on ne les voyait plus. Un sourire s'afficha sur le  
visage de Harry qui fit voler dans toute la pièce le supposé Vif d'or.  
- C'est excellent Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais en une  
séance mais c'est fait, tu le contrôle parfaitement. Je pense que Sirius va  
vouloir t'aider à trouver les autres Bracelets.  
Harry redevint normale et répondit :  
- Je suis presque sur de savoir où se trouve le Bracelet d'Eau, au fond du  
lac. C'est plutôt logique, ajouta-t-il devant l'air hébété des deux  
professeurs.  
Harry quitta la salle. Les professeurs se regardèrent en silence, ce garçon  
avait plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore lui-même.  
Harry se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour informer ses amis  
de ses récents exploits.  
- Alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec la Terre ?  
Harry sourit et se mit en transe. Il resta dans le fauteuil où il s'était  
assis mais s'éleva légèrement. Il gardait la même position comme s'il  
touchait toujours le fauteuil. Ron et Hermione eurent un sursaut en voyant  
ses yeux. C'était la première qu'ils le voyaient ainsi. Après quelques  
secondes, une boule de Terre vint planer au milieu du groupe. Quelques  
élèves présents qui n'avaient pas remarqué la transe remarquèrent en  
revanche la boule et ameutèrent les Gryffondor qui s'approchèrent des trois  
inséparables. Harry le remarqua et tourna la tête pour les regarder. Il y  
eut beaucoup sursaut d'étonnement. Fred et George, qui n'avaient pas  
sursauter, comprirent de suite ce qui se passait.  
- Waou ! dit Fred. C'est impressionnant.  
Harry continua regarder ses camarades, pendant ce temps, la boule de Terre  
avait commencé à ce transformer en divers objets. Tout en regardant Fred,  
la boule se transforma en rose et vint se suspendre devant le regard de  
Parvati Patil, puis se changea en mouchoir et se dirigea vers Neville qui  
s'apprêtait à éternuer. La boule se coupa en deux pour faire apparaître un  
tout petit Vif d'or poursuivit par lui-même, Harry Potter. Harry ne  
quittait toujours pas Fred du regard, tandis que le "mini" Harry attrapait  
le Vif et se transformait en réplique exacte de Fred, ou de George. Cette  
se posa sur l'épaule de Fred et se mit à l'imiter dans ses moindres gestes.  
- J'arrive pas à le croire, réussit à dire Fred.  
Harry redevint normale et se tourna vers ses amis qu'ils finissent leur  
discussion. Malheureusement, eux non plus n'en revenaient pas. La boule de  
Terre garda la forme de Fred et alla se briser sur le sol. Harry, content  
de son effet, quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers le lac.  
- C'est beaucoup trop profond pour que je puisse allez le fouiller  
entièrement sans mourir étouffer, songea-t-il.  
Il resta assis à regarder le lac pendant toute l'après-midi, réfléchissant  
à un moyen de descendre au fond. Une voix s'échappa de sa poche :  
- Harry tu es là ?  
C'était Cho qui l'appelait par le TW.  
- Oui je suis près du lac.  
- J'arrive !  
Une minute plus tard, elle déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Elle  
s'assit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Que fais-tu ?  
- Je réfléchis à un moyen de fouiller le lac.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu fouiller ce lac, demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
- Je pense y trouver le Bracelet d'Eau.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Un des Bracelets des Eléments. J'en possède déjà un. Celui de.  
- Terre ! coupa Cho. C'est ce Bracelet qui nous a sauvés lors du match.  
- Oui. Tu as eu peur quand mes yeux sont devenus verts, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est vrai. Je me suis demandée ce qu'il t'arrivait.  
- Le Bracelet de Terre s'est emparé de moi.  
- Mais où est-il ce Bracelet ? dit-elle en soulevant les manches d'Harry.  
- Il a dût entrer dans ma chair maintenant. Mais quand je me sers de sa  
magie, les inscriptions du Bracelet brillent sur mon poignet.  
- Tu arrive déjà à t'en servir, dit-elle surprise.  
- Oui. Regarde, mais n'ait pas peur.  
Il fit une démonstration rapide à Cho puis redevint normale : cela  
commençait à l'épuisé de plus en plus.  
- Waou. Et avec celui d'Eau tu pourra faire la même chose mais avec l'eau.  
- C'est ça. Mais pour ça il faut que je le trouve.  
- Et c'est pas gagné. Tu es sur qu'il se trouve dans le lac.  
- Oui, il ne peut être que là, j'en suis certain. 


	7. 7 La langue de Terre

7) La Langue De Terre  
Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouver le moyen  
de fouiller le lac. Il avait beau chercher, aidé de Ron et Hermione, dans  
les livres mais rien n'était suffisant. Il finit par renoncer à le chercher  
pendant un moment.  
Pendant ces quelques semaines, il s'était tellement entraîné qu'il allait  
directement se coucher après les cours, trop fatiguer pour manger quoi que  
se soit. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il gardait toujours avec lui un peu de  
Terre, ainsi Harry pourrait toujours lui parler même s'il ne pouvait pas  
répondre.  
Un soir, il se décida à aller dîner, il s'assit entre Hermione et Fred et  
commença à se régaler. Le sol se mit à trembler et Harry entendit dans un  
grondement :  
- Les Détraqueurs approchent !  
Harry tomba de sa chaise, se releva et croisa les regards interrogateurs de  
Ron et Hermione.  
- Ça a trembler, dit-il. Vous n'avez rien sentit ?  
- Non, répondit Hermione, ça n'a pas tremblé.  
- Mais si, j'ai même entendu.  
C'est alors qu'il compris ce qui se passait, cela paraissait impossible  
mais la Terre venait de lui parler. Ron le sortit de sa rêverie :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu Harry ?  
- Rien, se n'est pas grave.  
Il se rassit et continua de manger. Il devait le dire à Dumbledore tout de  
suite. Il ferma les yeux pour cacher à ses amis qu'il se transformait. Il  
fit apparaître un message près de Dumbledore avec la Terre qu'il gardait  
avec lui. Puis redevint normal, les autres n'avaient rien remarquer.  
Dumbledore murmura quelques mots à McGonagall qui frappa son verre avec sa  
cuillère pour réclamer l'attention des élèves. Dumbledore se leva :  
- Mes enfants, dit-il calmement, je vous demanderai de gardez votre calme.  
Des Détraqueurs se dirigent en ce moment vers l'école. GARDEZ VOTRE CALME !  
hurla-t-il alors que les élèves commençaient à hurler de terreur. Je vous  
demanderais de tous vous diriger vers vos maisons sauf Mr. Potter qui va  
nous accompagner, les professeurs et moi.  
Les préfets menèrent les élèves hors de la salle et Harry se dirigea vers  
les professeurs. Il leur raconta le tremblement et la voix. Ils sortirent  
du château en direction de la forêt interdite. C'était vrai, des  
Détraqueurs commençaient à en sortir. Dumbledore lança un sort d'éjection  
sur plusieurs d'entre eux mais il se heurta à une barrière magique. La  
cicatrice de Harry se mit à le brûler. Voldemort était là lui aussi. Tous  
les professeurs jetèrent des sorts en pagaille, rien ne pouvait ébranler  
les barrières. C'est alors qu'il le vit, Voldemort se tenait debout à la  
lisière de la forêt. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Harry, il éclata de rire  
et cria :  
- Tu va mourir, Harry Potter !  
Voldemort parut abasourdi lorsque à son tour Harry éclata de rire. Ce  
dernier se tourna vers Dumbledore qui acquiesça immédiatement :  
- Professeurs en retrait, dit-il calmement.  
Harry s'avança et regarda Voldemort dans les yeux. Il se transforma et  
s'éleva du sol, il éclata encore une fois de rire et tendit les bras. Des  
gerbes de Terre se soulevèrent et prirent la forme d'hommes grand et fort,  
une sorte de petite armée qui se dirigeait vers les Détraqueurs. La  
bataille commença, Voldemort regardait la scène avec un sourire peu  
discret. Harry entendit un nouveau grondement :  
- Des serpents se dirigent vers le lac.  
Harry regarda dans cette direction et vit des dizaines de serpents de  
toutes tailles entrer dans l'eau. Il plana jusqu'à la surface et sans  
réfléchir s'entoura d'un globe de Terre si fin qu'on voyait légèrement à  
travers, pour se laisser descendre jusqu'au village des Sirènes, il n'eut  
aucun mal à en retrouver le chemin. Arriver là-bas, il se mit à parler aux  
serpents :  
- Laissez le peuple des sirènes en paix !  
- Pourquoi devrions nous t'obéir ? demanda le plus gros serpent.  
- Car je suis le descendant de Serpentar, dit-il calmement.  
- Tu mens ! Lord Voldemort est le seul descendant de Serpentar.  
- Alors comment se fait-il que je possède ça, dit-il en montrant les  
marques brillantes sur son poignet.  
Le serpent eu un mouvement de recule. Et se remit à siffler :  
- Tu es bien un descendant du grand Serpentar mais que peut tu nous offrir  
de plus que Lord Voldemort.  
- La vie sauve ! déclara-t-il.  
Sans rien laisser paraître, il était beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'au début  
de l'attaque. Il était en très mauvaise posture : le globe de Terre qui le  
maintenait en vie commençait à avoir de légère fuite, à la surface, les  
Détraqueurs avait repris le dessus sur ses homme de Terre, et si les  
serpents refusaient sa proposition, il ne pourrait pas maintenir les hommes  
à la surface, son globe et en plus tuer une centaine de serpents. 


	8. 8 Alliance

8) Alliance  
- Crois-tu pouvoir nous tuer tous ? siffla le serpent.  
- Et toi tu m'en crois incapable ? rétorqua Harry.  
- Oui, répondit le serpent. C'est pour cela que tu va mourir.  
- C'est exactement ce que m'as dit ton maître !  
Harry ne pouvait pas les tuer sans perdre le globe qui l'entourait ou  
encore les hommes en surface. Les serpents fondèrent sur lui. Mais au  
moment de la collision, il se heurtèrent à un mur de magie pure comme ceux  
qu'il avait appris à maîtriser en cours. Il se retourna et vit le peuple  
des Sirènes tout entier en pleine concentration. L'un d'entre eux, qui ne  
se concentrait pas, s'approcha de Harry avec une boite en main.  
- Selon une ancienne prophétie du peuple des Sirènes, un garçon viendra et  
défendra mon peuple d'une invasion de serpents.  
Harry ne parlait pas un mot du langage des Sirènes mais, à son grand  
étonnement, il le comprit sans efforts.  
- Il est dit aussi que nous devrons lui remettre cette boite que personne  
n'a jamais ouvert.  
Harry pris la boite et l'ouvrit. Il le cherchait depuis des semaines et il  
était là devant lui, il avait raison depuis le début : le Bracelet d'Eau  
était bien dans le lac. En voyant le globe de Terre qui l'entourait  
disparaître, Harry passa le Bracelet autour de son poignet. Le Bracelet  
d'Eau s'adapta à la taille de son bras et se mit à briller. L'Eau qui  
s'abattait sur Harry fut immédiatement repousser. Il regarda les Sirènes et  
leur fit signe de retirer le mur de magie. Il s'exécutèrent et Harry se  
tourna vers les serpents qui avaient légèrement reculer :  
- Crois-tu encore que je sois incapable de tous vous tuer ? siffla-t-il  
d'un ton qui montrait beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'avant.  
- Non ! répondit le serpent qui était maintenant pétrifier de peur. Nous  
vous croyons à présent, nous vous obéirons.  
- Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry. Comment pourrai-je faire confiance à des êtres  
qui me tourneront le dos dès qu'ils seront menacés par quelqu'un de plus  
puissant que moi ?  
- Personne n'est plus fort que vous Maître, implora le serpent. Nous vous  
obéirons sans jamais vous trahir.  
- C'est trop tard !  
Les serpents furent écraser par une pression de l'Eau surnaturelle puis se  
mirent à remonter à la surface porter par l'Eau. Harry lui aussi remonta en  
disant au revoir et merci aux Sirènes qui s'inclinèrent. A la surface, les  
Détraqueurs avaient reçu des renforts, et les hommes de Terre comptaient  
très peu de survivant qui se battaient encore. Les professeurs regardaient  
la scène impuissants. Un éclair passa dans l'esprit de Harry, il avait une  
idée : les plantes, elles sont constitué d'Eau, et de Terre, il pouvait  
donc tenter de les contrôler. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.  
Voldemort regardait la bataille appuyer contre un arbre de la forêt. Son  
sourire s'effaça soudain lorsque quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se  
retourna et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'une branche le frappa et  
l'éjecta au milieu des Détraqueurs.  
Harry n'en revenait pas, il plana jusqu'aux professeurs qui ne l'avaient  
pas encore remarquer. Dumbledore lui sourit. Harry regarda Voldemort :  
- Je dois mourir quand déjà ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
- Tu mourras Potter, peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais je te tuerai.  
Sur ce il s'enfuit dans la forêt et disparu poursuivit par les branches  
d'arbres, laissant les Détraqueurs se débrouiller. Harry les emprisonna  
dans une cage de Terre et alla leur parler :  
- Il vous a abandonner, avez-vous encore confiance en lui ?  
Un Détraqueur s'approcha :  
- Non.  
C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un Détraqueur parler.  
- Nous, nous ne l'aurions jamais trahit, nombreux d'entre nous sont mort ce  
soir, nous le punirons pour ça.  
- Alors vous nous aiderez ?  
- Oui, nous vous aiderons en protégeant Poudlard.  
- Je vous conseil de respecter cet accord ou vous le regretterez !  
- Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres, nous sommes des mercenaires. 


	9. 9 Bravo Harry

9) Bravo Harry  
Harry retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, sa transformation  
l'avait épuisé, tout le monde semblait dormir. Il entendit un mouvement  
derrière lui, se retourna mais ne vit rien. Un autre mouvement sur la  
gauche, il se tourna, les torches s'allumèrent et un cri retentit :  
- Pour Harry, hip hip hip. Houra !  
Tous les gryffondor étaient debout et l'attendaient. Fred et George le  
portèrent en triomphe, Ron se rapprocha et lui expliqua :  
- On a la seule salle commune de Poudlard qui donne sur le parc, et on t'a  
vu avec les Détraqueurs, tu es super puissant.  
- Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vue en bas Harry, dit Hermione avec un sourire  
jusqu'aux oreilles, tu as le Bracelet d'Eau.  
Le silence tomba d'un coup dans la salle. Tous attendaient la réponse. Pour  
toute réponse Harry descendit des épaules des jumeaux et se transforma.  
Deux boules, une de Terre et une d'Eau vinrent tournoyer autour de Harry,  
puis se mélangèrent. Harry refis une démonstration comme la première fois  
mais plus courte et beaucoup plus stupéfiante. Il termina en inscrivant  
dans les airs, en lettre de boue : Ces tours m'épuisent bonne nuit. Puis il  
redevint normal, il vacilla dangereusement. Fred et George le rattrapèrent  
et le portèrent dans son lit.  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en retard et parti directement pour le  
cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall lui pria de s'asseoir sans  
aucune autre remarque sur son retard. Les cours furent agréables et il alla  
voir Dumbledore au déjeuner :  
- Bonjour Harry !  
- Bonjour professeur. Pourquoi toute l'école me regarde bizarrement depuis  
ce matin, vous leur avez dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?  
- Non Harry, la soirée d'hier et un secret, et comme tout secret qui se  
respecte.  
Il marqua une pause.  
- Toute l'école est au courant, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.  
Harry retourna à sa table et finit de manger. L'après-midi se passa très  
bien et le repas de soirée aussi. Le lendemain matin, le cours de botanique  
fut particulièrement long. Non pas qu'il fut ennuyeux, bien au contraire,  
mais on était mercredi, et Harry était impatient de retrouver Sirius  
l'après-midi. Il le croisait souvent dans les couloirs sous sa forme  
d'animagus, il n'avait pas encore été innocenté, et devait se faire  
discret. Dans la salle, il retrouva Arabella et Sirius :  
- Bravo pour hier soir Harry !  
- Merci Sirius.  
- Harry, nous allons faire la même chose que la dernière fois mais cette  
fois-ci avec l'Eau et ensuite tu t'exerceras en mélangeant les deux  
éléments.  
Le cours passa et Harry montrait des dons exceptionnels et contrôlait  
parfaitement le pouvoir Elémentaire qui lui avait été confier par les  
Bracelets. A la fin du cours Harry était capable de maintenir indéfiniment  
un bouclier de Terre et un bouclier d'Eau ainsi qu'une cinquantaine  
d'hommes de toutes sortes, Terre, Eau ou encore les deux en même temps.  
Harry était lui-même étonné de sa propre puissance, il parla de ses progrès  
à Dumbledore le soir au dîner.  
La finale de la coupe du monde était proche : Verpey le commentait toujours  
:  
- Aujourd'hui, l'équipe d'Angleterre affrontera la France en finale. Voici  
l'équipe française qui entre sur le terrain, et maintenant l'équipe  
anglaise entre à son tour avec son attrapeur vedette : Harry Potter. Depuis  
que Potter est dans l'équipe, ils n'ont perdu aucun match. C'est parti le  
match commence à peine que Potter part déjà à la poursuite du Vif d'or.  
Pour cette finale, les balles utilisées sont les plus performantes qui  
existe. L'Angleterre mène de 50 points à 20. C'est un record, Potter vient  
d'attraper le Vif. C'est incroyable le match est fini au bout de 5 minutes  
de jeu, incroyable. Attendez que vois-je dans le ciel. C'est Celui-Dont-On-  
Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il est sur un balai, il monte, il attrape un  
objet, si j'en crois mes jumelles, c'est un Bracelet. Il fonce à présent  
sur Potter et lui envoie un expéliarmus. Il tombe.  
Harry sentait sa cicatrice brûler et ne parvenait pas à se transformer pour  
se servir de la Magie Elémentaire, il s'approchait du sol et soudain..PAF !  
Il se réveilla. Il était en sueur, il n'avait pas mal à sa cicatrice  
pourtant il venait de rêvé encore une fois de Voldemort. Il courut dans la  
salle commune et raconta son rêve à ses amis.  
- Tu dis que V. Vol. Tu-Sais-Qui a pris le Bracelet dans le ciel.  
- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée plus tôt, s'écria Hermione. C'est évidant  
que le troisième Bracelet se trouve dans le ciel.  
Harry comprenait la démarche mais pas le fait qu'il l'ait rêvé ni pourquoi  
Voldemort était là lui aussi.  
- Peut-être, continua-t-elle, que les Bracelets que tu possède déjà on  
voulu t'aider par le biais de ton subconscient.  
- C'est possible, mais que faisait Voldemort dans mon rêve ?  
- ça, je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Après le rêve qu'il venait de faire, Harry appréhendait le prochain match  
de Quiddich, qui aurait lieu le lendemain contre l'équipe des Poufsouffle.  
- L'équipe de Poufsouffle entre sur le terrain suivi de celle de  
Gryffondor, disait Lee Jordan. Le match va commencer, espérons qu'il ne  
finira pas comme la dernière fois. C'est parti, les joueurs s'envolent,  
Gryffondor a le souaffle, elle s attaquent avec la formation du faucon,  
tire de Bell et but : 10-0 pour Gryffondor. Potter a vu le Vif, il fonce  
vers le sol talonner de près par l'attrapeur adverse. Ils vont s'écraser !  
Non ! Potter remonte en chandelle à une dizaine de centimètre du sol tandis  
que l'autre attrapeur s'écrase violemment dans l'herbe. Harry Potter vient  
d'effectuer la feinte de Wronski. C'est incroyable, très peu d'attrapeurs  
professionnels peuvent se vanter de réussir cette feinte. Incroyable ! Mme  
Bibine siffle un temps mort pour soigner le blesser. Potter a le champ  
libre pour chercher le Vif sous les acclamations du public. T'es génial  
Harry. Tu vas gagner. Vous ne dites rien professeur McGonagall ?  
McGonagall était subjuguée par cette vision de Harry effectuant la feinte  
de Wronski avec brio. Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Bien, le match reprend, dit Lee déçu par la réaction de McGonagall.  
Gryffondor prend l'avantage avec un tir de Johnson qui marque. 20-0. Contre-  
attaque de Poufsouffle mais Finnigan arrête le tir et renvoi à Spinet qui  
tire et qui marque. 30-0 pour Gryf. Potter fonce vers le sol, suivie de  
l'autre attrapeur cette fois ce n'est pas une feinte, il descende à une  
vitesse phénoménale, mais le Vif et très rapide aujourd'hui et ils  
n'arrivent pas à le rattraper, le Vif tourne dans tous les sens, seul  
Potter arrivent à le suivre, il monte débout sur son balai, il lâche les  
mains. Mais il est fou, il va se tuer. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle n'a pas  
renoncé, il fonce vers le Vif dans le sens inverse de Harry. Ils vont se  
rentrer dedans. A cette hauteur la chute risque de faire très mal. Ils  
foncent tout vers le Vif. Plus que quelques mètres avant la collision.  
Potter est toujours debout sur son balai. Ils vont se rentrer dedans.  
Lee retint son souffle, comme tout le stade d'ailleurs. Tous se passa très  
vite. Au moment de la collision, Harry sauta de son balai, il était à une  
vingtaine de mètres du sol, le balai passa sous l'attrapeur adverse tandis  
que lui sautait par-dessus. Il fit une pirouette, et lorsqu'il eut la tête  
en bas, il tendit le bras. Sa main se referma sur le Vif, ils avaient  
gagné, mais encore fallait-il retomber sur son balai. Il continuait sa  
roulade pour se remettre droit quand ses pieds se posèrent délicatement sur  
le manche de son balai, comme s'il ne l'avait pas quitter. Il était de  
nouveau debout à vingt mètres au-dessus de la Terre. Il se remit à cheval  
sur son balai.  
- C'est absolument incroyable, dit Lee qui avait du mal à reprendre son  
souffle, ce match est tout simplement incroyable. Il n'y a pas d'autres  
mots. C'est. Incroyable. Mais au fait GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE PAR 180 POINTS A  
0.  
Tout le monde se rua sur le terrain pour porter Harry en triomphe. Quelques  
Serpentar vinrent aussi mais la plupart restèrent dans les gradins à jurer  
en silence.  
Le soir même le repas se fit dans une ambiance de joie et de rire, tous,  
sans exception, parlaient du match. Puis dans la salle commune de  
Gryffondor, la fête continua. Vers 23h00, McGonagall entra en chemise de  
nuit, et contre toute attente demanda à Finnigan de lui apporter une  
Bièraubeurre et elle fêta la victoire avec les élèves, elle félicita Harry  
plusieurs fois, puis vers 2h30 elle annonça que la fête était finie. Tout  
le monde félicita Harry en allant se coucher. Ce dernier monta à son tour  
dans le dortoir et se coucha sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il  
s'endormit immédiatement. 


	10. 10 C'est fini ?

10) C'est fini ?  
Harry se réveilla encore une fois en retard. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la  
salle, McGonagall ne lui dit rien et le pria de rejoindre le professeur  
Dumbledore dans son bureau.  
- Harry, assieds-toi ! dit-il.  
Harry s'assied et regarda Dumbledore en silence.  
- Harry, ce que tu as fait hier était incroyable. Et pour cet exploit je  
voudrais t'aider dans ta recherche des Bracelets des Eléments. Tu peux  
prendre un objet et un seul dans mon bureau. N'importe quoi à part, bien  
entendu, le choixpeau, ma pensine et Fumseck.  
Harry étonné, par les dires de Dumbledore, le regarda avec interrogation.  
Etait-ce une blague ou pouvait-il vraiment prendre un objet de la pièce.  
- Mais attention Harry, tu n'as droit qu'à une chance, si tu te trompe, tu  
ne pourras pas revenir en arrière alors réfléchi bien avant de te décider.  
- Professeur, je dois aller en cours pourrais-je revenir de temps en temps  
pour chercher un objet.  
- Bien entendu Harry, tu connais le mot de passe. Allez retourne en cours,  
dépêche-toi !  
Harry se dirigea directement vers le cours de potion. Il attendit une  
dizaine de minute que le reste de la classe arrive puis ils entrèrent.  
- Tien, mais qui voilà, c'est notre star du Quiddich qui n'hésitent pas à  
mettre en danger l'attrapeur adverse pour attraper le Vif.  
- Le Quiddich est un sport dangereux, répondit Harry.  
Rogue ne trouva rien à répondre et s'en alla furieux vers son bureau. Le  
reste du cours fit perdre 150 points à Gryffondor. Au repas de midi, Harry  
raconta sa conversation avec Dumbledore à Ron et Hermione.  
- C'est un choix difficile, annonça Hermione, tu dois prendre ton temps  
pour choisir. De plus, je pense que Dumbledore veux que tu prennes un objet  
en particulier, mais il veut que tu le trouve seul.  
- Elle a raison Harry, il veut sûrement te donner cet objet depuis  
longtemps et le match que tu as fait hier est un prétexte.  
Ils retournèrent en cours. Puis vint le dîner et enfin Harry retourna dans  
le bureau de Dumbledore. Il passa plus d'une heure à regarder les objets  
insolites que renfermait le bureau de Dumbledore. Il les prenait, les  
regardait sous tous les angles, demandait leur utilité. Dumbledore l'avait  
observé pendant toute sa visite sans aucune réaction, il répondait à ses  
questions. Harry prenait son temps, il se sentait bien, en sécurité dans ce  
bureau et ne voulait pas le quitter. Au moment de partir, il caressa  
Fumseck et s'en alla.  
- Tu peux toujours chercher ses Bracelets, Potter. Ils ne t'aideront pas à  
me vaincre.  
- Je vous tuerai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais dans ma  
vie.  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Endoloris !  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans le dortoir. Sa cicatrice le brûlait  
encore. Il était 5h30, il était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir, alors il  
se leva et parti dans la salle commune. Les autres élèves arrivèrent aux  
alentours de 7h00 pour partir déjeuner.  
Les cours furent longs comme à leur habitude et Harry manqua plusieurs fois  
de s'endormir. Il réfléchissait constamment à son rêve. Que devait-il faire  
? Devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? Non ! Il garderait ça pour lui.  
Il retourna dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Fumseck n'était plus là il pensa  
qu'il avait du se consumer mais Dumbledore le détrompa :  
- Harry, tu peux arrêter de chercher.  
- Pourquoi professeur ?  
- Fumseck a disparu !  
Harry fut choquer par cette nouvelle.  
- Je croyais qu'il.  
- Non ! Il a bel et bien disparu avec l'objet que je voulais que tu  
trouves.  
Harry s'assit afin de ne pas tomber.  
- Il avait un collier autour du coup, enfin. ce n'était pas vraiment un  
collier mais plutôt un Bracelet.  
L'esprit de Harry fit le lien immédiatement, un Bracelet autour du coup  
d'un animal qui meurt dans les flammes et qui naît de ses cendres. Harry  
voulu s'asseoir et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà assis.  
- C'est impossible., pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, pourquoi ne  
pas me l'avoir donner plus tôt., pourquoi.  
Sa voix s'éteint dans un souffle, son espoir de vaincre Voldemort venait de  
disparaître, car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, seul Voldemort  
pouvait avoir enlever Fumseck. Comment ? Il n'en savait rien, mais cela ne  
pouvait être que lui.  
- Harry, c'est vrai, j'ai fait une erreur, j'aurais du te le donner dès le  
début.  
- Puis-je partir professeur ?  
Il sortit sans même attendre une réponse. Il se dirigea vers la salle  
commune. Lorsqu'il entra, tout le monde le regarda passer. Ron et Hermione  
l'arrêtèrent :  
- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est fini !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui est fini ? questionna Ron.  
- Fumseck a disparu, et devinez ce qu'il avait autour du cou ?  
- .  
- Un Bracelet !  
Toutes les personnes présente firent le lien eux aussi.  
- Tu veux dire que le Bracelet de Feu a disparu.  
- C'est donc ça que Dumbledore voulait que tu trouve dans son bureau. dit  
Ron.  
- Oui.  
- Mais, dit Hermione avec hésitation, tu pense que c'est V. Vous-Savez-Qui  
qui l'a.  
- Bien sur ! cria Harry faisant sursauter la moitié de la salle. Et c'est  
aussi lui qui a le Bracelet.  
- Qui a le Bracelet, demanda inconsciemment Seamus.  
- Voldemort ! répondit Harry.  
- Mais pourquoi a-t-il pris ce Bracelet, il ne peut pas s'en servir ?  
demanda Hermione.  
- Parce que tant que tu ne l'auras pas, tu ne pourras pas être plus  
puissant que lui !  
C'était Neville qui avait parler. Sous les regards, il devint légèrement  
rouge. Harry s'approcha :  
- Comment tu le sais ? dit-il avec douceur.  
- Quand j'ai appris que tu te servais de la Magie Elémentaire, j'ai voulu  
me renseigner pour peut-être t'aider un jour. Alors j'ai chercher dans  
beaucoup de livre à la bibliothèque.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouver ? demanda Harry.  
- J'ai découvert plusieurs Magie que je ne connaissais pas, la Magie  
Ancestrale par exemple. Puis j'ai enfin trouver ce que je cherchais. Et  
j'ai découvert qu'il existe deux sortes de Magie Elémentaire : la Blanche  
dont tu te sert, et.  
- Et quoi, demanda Ron impatient.  
- Et la Noir dont il se sert. 


	11. 11 Révélations

11) Révélations  
- Explique-toi Neville, dit Harry.  
- Dans ce livre il racontait comment les fondateurs ont créer cette Magie,  
et il dit que lorsqu'ils ne furent plus amis, Serpentar, qui savait comment  
la créer, en inventa une autre qui reposait sur les mêmes bases : la Magie  
Elémentaire Noire. Elle fut, elle aussi, enfermée dans un Bracelet, baptisé  
le Bracelet Noir. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que les quatre autres mais  
pouvait en contrer trois, ceux de Terre, d'Eau et de Vent. Le Feu étant  
trop puissant. Bien entendu, seul un descendant de Serpentar pouvait le  
contrôler. Je pense que Voldemort avait ce Bracelet depuis le début.  
- Oui mais moi.  
Harry réalisa soudain que Neville venait de dire :  
- Voldemort ? Tu viens de dire son nom ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?  
- Oui je l'ai dit c'est vrai., je l'ai dit car je n'en ai plus peur. Car  
maintenant, je compte parmi mes amis la seule personne qui puisse  
l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes.  
- Devant un tel argument, dit Fred.  
- Je ne vois qu'une chose à faire, ajouta George.  
- A mort VOLDEMORT ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.  
Toute la salle commune les imita, plus personne n'avait peur de ce nom.  
Durant dix minutes, Harry savoura sa victoire, puis il revint à la réalité.  
- Neville, revenons-en à notre problème. Si Voldemort avait ce Bracelet le  
jour où il a voulu me tuer, comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie ?  
Tous le monde voulu donner sa version en même temps, résultat : on n'en  
comprenait aucune.  
- STOP ! cria Hermione. Puis-je exposer mon idée ?  
Le vacarme cessa net. Et Hermione repris la parole :  
- Je pense qu'il s'est produit la même chose que dans le train en début  
d'année, les Bracelets t'ont offert leur pouvoir durant quelque instant.  
Mais à l'époque tu n'étais qu'un gamin et Voldemort possédait le Bracelet  
Noir, donc tu n'as pas réussi à le tuer. Et maintenant, il a récupéré le  
Bracelet de Feu afin que ta puissance ne dépasse pas la sienne, même si lui  
ne peut pas s'en servir, ni le détruire, temps qu'il est en sa possession,  
il ne craint rien de toi.  
Harry la regarda avec l'espoir qu'elle ait une idée, mais rien ne vint.  
- Tout le monde au lit, cria Fred.  
- Oui ! Demain vous attend une dure journée ! ajouta George.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous raconter encore vous deux, demain c'est dimanche, on  
n'a pas cours.  
- Oui mais demain on t'aidera à chercher le troisième Bracelet, au moins tu  
seras à égalité avec Voldemort. On prendra chacun un balai, et, même si on  
doit y passer toute la journée, on le trouvera.  
Harry eu un regain de courage et acquiesça avec détermination.  
Le lendemain matin, les gryffondor se levèrent aux aurores, ils allèrent  
déjeuner rapidement et partirent dans le parc en direction du stade de  
Quiddich.  
- Il y a plein de balai là-bas, on va les emprunter, dit George.  
- Euh. moi je crois que je vais plutôt m'occuper de l'organisation, dit  
Neville se souvenant de sa première expérience sur un balai.  
Neville divisa la maison en 4 groupes qui s'occupait chacun d'un coin de  
Poudlard : Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest.  
Tout le monde pris un balai et commença à sillonner le ciel. A midi, ils  
revinrent bredouille dans la grande salle, chacun posa son balai à côté de  
lui et commença à manger. Cho se leva et vint rejoindre Harry :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi vous avez tous des balais ?  
Harry voulu répondre mais Fred le pris de court :  
- Nous aidons Harry à trouver le Bracelet de Vent. Il est notre seul espoir  
contre Voldemort.  
Cho n'eut aucune de réaction en entendant le nom du Mage Noir, elle  
retourna à sa table puis après avoir discuté avec ce qui semblait être le  
préfet, elle revint tout sourire vers Harry :  
- Les serdaigle sont de la partie, on t'aidera nous aussi.  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Après quelques  
minutes, le préfet de Poufsouffle s'approcha à son tour et annonça :  
- J'ai entendu dire que les serdaigle vont aider les gryffondor à chercher  
un Bracelet dont tu as besoin Potter ?  
- Oui, c'est exact.  
- Alors n'oublie pas de prendre des balais pour les poufsouffle aussi.  
Devant un tel élan de solidarité, Harry se sentit bien comme jamais il  
n'avait été. Il allait bientôt avoir le Bracelet de Vent. Avec autant de  
personne le cherchant, comment pouvaient-ils ne pas le trouver ? 


	12. 12 Adieu Dumbledore

12) Adieu Dumbledore  
Les trois maisons passèrent l'après-midi à chercher le bijou en vain. Le  
ciel de Poudlard avait été entièrement fouillé. Rien, il n'avait rien  
trouver. Ils revinrent tout penaud dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils  
étaient tous déçus de n'avoir rien trouver. Il allait partir lorsque la  
grande porte s'ouvrit sur. sur un Détraqueur :  
- DUMBLEDORE ! cria-t-il. Alerte ! Ils sont entrés dans Poudlard ! Les  
Mangemorts.  
Il s'écroula. Puis la salle entière émit un hurlement de terreur sauf Harry  
et les serpentar.  
- Que tous le monde garde son calme ! cria le directeur. Il est trop tard  
maintenant pour vous mener à vos salles communes vous allez donc rester ici  
avec quelques professeurs.  
Il s'arrêta de parler en regardant la grande porte. Harry suivi son regard  
et vit Fumseck entrer et se diriger vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier regarda  
Harry dans les yeux. Fumseck était là, donc Voldemort aussi. De plus, il  
détenait le Bracelet de Feu et Harry n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de le  
lui reprendre.  
- Monsieur Potter, dit alors le directeur, venez ici.  
Harry s'approcha de la table des professeurs.  
- Nous allons occuper Voldemort pendant que tu chercheras le Bracelet. Tu  
dois le trouver Harry, c'est maintenant ou jamais !  
- D'accord professeur.  
Il pris son Eclair de Feu et s'en alla de la grande salle.  
- Où vas-tu ? cria Cho.  
Mais Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Elle se leva, mais Harry ne voulait pas  
lui parler maintenant ce serai trop dur de lui dire ce qu'il allait faire.  
Avant même d'avoir passer la porte, il enfourcha son balai et fila à toute  
allure. Cho tomba à genou et sanglota, réconforter par plusieurs filles de  
sa table et d'autres.  
- Les professeurs avec moi, Sirius aussi, nous avons un invité qui nous  
attend dans le parc.  
Sirius se transforma avec quelques exclamations et suivi les professeurs.  
Effectivement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, Voldemort attendait  
patiemment :  
- Bonsoir Dumbledore.  
***  
Harry volait à une vitesse incroyable, il cherchait un détail qui pourrait  
lui révéler le Bracelet.  
***  
- Bonsoir Tom, répondit Dumbledore.  
- Ne m'appeler pas comme ça, mon nom est Lord Voldemort !  
- Bien entendu Tom, tu es devenu plus fort que lorsque tu étais mon élève.  
- Ne m'appeler plus jamais comme ça ! Ou je vous montrerai à quel point je  
suis plus fort.  
***  
Harry ne trouvait pas le Bracelet, il commençait à désespérer en imaginant  
que la bataille avait déjà commencé. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit,  
pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant. Il se transforma, s'imprègnent du  
pouvoir Elémentaire.  
***  
- C'est pour ça que tu es là Tom, n'est-ce pas.  
- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ! Mangemorts !  
Les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes avec une rapidité incroyable :  
- Expéliarmus ! crièrent-ils d'une même voix.  
Tout les professeurs à l'exception de Dumbledore avait été expulsés en  
arrière. Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent entièrement noirs comme Harry  
lorsqu'il se transformait. Un mur séparait à présent les professeurs de  
leur directeur. Ce dernier se retrouvait seul contre Voldemort et ses  
sbires.  
***  
Il s'approcha de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, guidé par son instinct.  
C'est alors qu'il le vit, incruster dans la girouette.  
***  
- Alors, vous avez peur ?  
- Non Tom, je n'ai plus peur depuis longtemps et encore moins maintenant  
que je n'ai plus besoin de protéger Harry Potter de toi !  
- Vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité à ce monde.  
Il tendit sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne tenta rien  
:  
- Harry vous vaincra, faite moi confiance.  
- Avada... 


	13. 13 Trop tard

13) Trop tard  
- Kedavra !  
Le sortilège toucha Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Il tomba sur le côté,  
mort.  
***  
Harry filait dans le ciel en direction du parc. Lorsqu'il passa le dernier  
rempart, il s'arrêta net en voyant un éclair vert sortir de la baguette de  
Voldemort. Dumbledore tomba. Il était arrivé trop tard, Dumbledore était  
mort.  
***  
Dans la grande salle, les élèves commencèrent à paniquer et finirent par se  
diriger en masse vers les fenêtres. Voldemort se tenait devant Dumbledore,  
pointant sa baguette sur lui. Un éclair vert en sorti et Dumbledore tomba.  
Le directeur de Poudlard venait de mourir devant tous les élèves.  
***  
Les professeurs se relevèrent et regardèrent le corps inerte de leur  
directeur. Chez certain, des larmes commençaient à couler. Puis comme s'ils  
n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, tous levèrent leurs baguettes et  
crièrent avec la rage du désespoir :  
- Finite Incantatem !  
Mais le mur de Magie ne faiblit que très légèrement.  
***  
Harry vit les professeurs attaquer le mur, il décida de leur donner un coup  
de main. Il se transforma, pris sa baguette. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à  
briller comme un soleil. C'était la première fois qu'il empoignait sa  
baguette en étant transformer. Les sorciers avaient une baguette pour  
canaliser leur pouvoir dans un point précis : le bout de la baguette, et  
ainsi l'envoyer dans une direction. Il tendit sa baguette en direction de  
Voldemort. Il fondit sur lui avec son balai.  
***  
- Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas Potter par hasard, dit Voldemort en  
souriant. Il va sûrement me jeter un sort, j'en ai froid dans le dos.  
Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire.  
***  
- Expéliarmus ! cria Harry lorsqu'il fut assez près.  
***  
L'éclair blanc fonça vers le mur de Magie qui était censé l'arrêter. Mais  
il passa au travers, au plus grand étonnement de Voldemort qui n'eut pas le  
temps de réagir, le sort traversa tout aussi simplement son bouclier et il  
fut projeté une trentaine de mètres en arrière. Les rires se stoppèrent  
net. Dans la grande salle, personne, à part les gryffondor, n'avait encore  
vu Harry à l'oeuvre contre ce genre d'ennemi. Harry s'empêcha de regardez  
le corps de son père de substitution. Il s'approcha des professeurs et dit  
:  
- Finite Incantatem.  
Le mur disparu tandis que Voldemort se relevait. Harry vit de la haine dans  
les yeux de son ennemi.  
- Avada Kedavra ! cria ce dernier.  
Le bouclier de Harry encaissa le choc mais il fut tout de même éjecter  
contre le mur d'enceinte du collège. Son bras craqua lorsqu'il heurta le  
mur. Il lâcha sa baguette :  
- Accio Baguette ! cria Voldemort.  
La baguette se dirigea alors vers lui. Harry réagit tout de suite. Un mur  
de Terre se leva, heurtant la baguette et l'enveloppant. Elle revint vers  
son propriétaire. Harry la pris à pleine poigne de la seule main dont il  
pouvait encore se servir. Voldemort tendit à nouveau sa baguette, mais  
cette fois les Mangemorts l'imitèrent. Le sort serait beaucoup plus  
puissant s'il le lançait tous en même temps.  
- Stupéfix, crièrent les professeurs.  
Ne s'y attendant pas, la moitié des Mangemorts tombèrent. Les autres  
entrèrent dans une lutte contre les professeurs. Ces derniers étaient plus  
nombreux et bientôt tous les Mangemorts furent stupéfier. Voldemort lança  
encore une fois le sort de mort sur Harry, ce qui cassa définitivement son  
bras, puis il s'enfuit, il était maintenant seul. 


	14. 14 Fumseck

14) Fumseck  
Tout le monde resta silencieux, regardant le corps de Dumbledore étendu sur  
le sol, tout était calme. Dans la grande salle, les élèves voyant leur  
directeur. mort, et Harry en piteux état, commençait à se dire que le  
combat contre Voldemort ne serait jamais terminé. Un chant magnifique se  
fit entendre, Fumseck vint calmement se poser vers Harry dont les larmes  
coulaient sur ses joues. L'oiseau posa sa tête sur le bras de Harry et de  
grosse larme tombèrent sur ses plaies ouvertes, les os devant être  
ressouder. Les écorchures se refermèrent diminuant la douleur de Harry.  
Fumseck s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs et se mit à décrire des cercles  
autour de Dumbledore. Le chant merveilleux du phénix se transforma en une  
plainte stridente. Les tympans de Harry allaient exploser mais il ne fit  
aucun geste pour cacher ses oreilles, les professeurs, quant à eux, avaient  
les mains plaquées de chaques côtés de leur tête. Même dans la grande  
salle, les élèves souffraient de cette plainte. Harry regardait toujours  
Dumbledore, puis le Phénix repris son chant légendaire et Dumbledore.  
s'enflamma !  
Les professeurs coururent vers Albus mais Fumseck s'interposa. McGonagall,  
bien décidé à éteindre ce feu, continua d'avancer. Fumseck émit encore une  
fois sa plainte et McGonagall Recula enfin, impuissante.  
La combustion du directeur se fit lente et douloureuse pour les personnes  
présentes. Au bout d'une demi-heure où personne n'avait oser bouger, le feu  
s'éteignit et McGonagall pu enfin approcher des cendres. Elle voulut les  
mettre dans un bocal mais encore une fois Fumseck s'interposa, le  
professeur de métamorphose n'insista pas de peur qu'il rechante. L'oiseau  
se mit à pleurer et les larmes tombèrent au milieu des cendres encore  
chaudes avec un filet de vapeur. Tout le monde était fasciné par l'attitude  
du phénix. Les larmes se mirent alors à briller d'une lumière aveuglante,  
un mélange d'or et de rouge. Fumseck cessa de pleurer et repris sa douce  
chanson. La lumière disparu et on pouvait à présent distinguer un oeuf au  
milieu des restes de Dumbledore. La coquille se fendit, et il y eut un  
petit cri. Une tête en sorti, suivi du corps d'un petit oiseau. Harry avait  
déjà vu un tel oiseau, en deuxième année, Fumseck était né de ses cendres  
de la même manière. Harry venait d'assister à la naissance d'un nouveau  
phénix. McGonagall prit le bébé oiseau dans ses mains et le caressa :  
- Vous nous avez fait très peur Albus !  
Harry avait déjà comprit avant même qu'elle prononce ces mots. En revanche,  
il s'aperçut qu'une main était poser sur son épaule et une autre lui  
entourait le cou. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçut, c'était Cho, elle  
pleurait sûrement de joie d'ailleurs. Il réagit alors en lui rendant son  
étreinte :  
- Je t'aime Harry, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.  
- Tu ne me perdras jamais, dit-il en l'embrassant. Regarde par exemple, je  
croyais avoir perdu Dumbledore et je m'aperçois que finalement il sera  
toujours à mes côtés.  
Il s'enlacèrent pendant 5 minutes, puis elle l'aida à se lever. Toute  
l'école était sortie pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry marcha jusqu'à  
l'infirmerie :  
- Ha ! Monsieur Potter, cela faisait longtemps, s'exclama madame Pomfresh  
ironiquement.  
Il passa la nuit à l'infirmerie.  
- Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ?  
Harry se trouvait face à deux phénix. L'un d'eux était sans aucun doute  
Fumseck. L'autre était presque pareil à l'exception de son menton un peu  
plus pointu qui faisait penser que l'oiseau avait une barbe et ses yeux  
brillaient d'une malice qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
- Je vais bien, merci.  
Harry hésita puis se lança :  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'après la mort vous vous transformeriez en  
phénix, demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne le savais pas, tout simplement. Lorsque Fumseck m'a sentit mourir,  
il a estimé que je devais devenir un phénix, et me voilà. Il m'a expliqué  
que chaque phénix a le droit de transformer une personne qui vient de  
mourir en phénix mais qu'ensuite, il devient mortel et il disparaîtra  
définitivement lors de sa prochaine combustion. N'en soit pas triste c'est  
lui qui l'a décidé ainsi Harry. Maintenant tu dois te réveiller et aller en  
cours.  
Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Il se leva, s'habilla et partit en  
direction de la tour Gryffondor. Il pris ses affaires et couru en direction  
du cours de métamorphose, il était encore en retard. Au dîner, le phénix  
*je l'appellerai Albus à partir de maintenant* était posé sur le siège du  
directeur. McGonagall pris la parole :  
- Vous savez sûrement tous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, Albus ici  
présent, dit-elle en montrant le concerné, n'est plus apte a diriger cette  
école, pour des raisons qui, je pense, n'échappe à personne.  
Il y eut quelques rires timides, puis elle repris :  
- Je suis donc dans l'obligation, en tant que directrice adjointe, de  
prendre ce poste. Et donc, j'ai dû trouver dans la journée un professeur  
pouvant me remplacer comme professeur de métamorphose. La voici. Je vous  
présente Miss Repkins.  
Une jeune femme brune de taille moyenne entra dans la salle. Elle était  
incroyablement belle. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs et  
s'assit à la place de McGonagall qui à son tour se plaça dans le fauteuil  
central. Le dîner passa et elle reprit la parole :  
- J'ai oublier une petite précision, Miss Repkins sera la nouvelle  
directrice de la maison Gryffondor.  
Durant une semaine, Harry s'entraîna à chaque moment de libre qu'il avait.  
Il contrôlait les trois pouvoirs parfaitement, mais son endurance était  
loin d'être satisfaisante. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de cinq à dix  
minutes, or s'il se battait à armes égales contre Voldemort, le combat  
risquait de s'éterniser. Toutes les nuits, il parlait avec Dumbledore, lui  
faisant par de ses problèmes et de ses craintes.  
- Tu as la même puissance que Voldemort, il te faudrait le combattre et en  
même temps récupérer le Bracelet du Feu. Penses-tu en être capable ?  
- J'en doute professeur, nous avons le même niveau magique à présent, et  
j'aurais besoin de toute ma concentration pour le contrer, il me sera  
impossible de chercher le Bracelet en même temps. Disons que je le trouve,  
s'il est protégé par un sort, même un sort minime, le peu de magie que  
j'utiliserai pour briser le sortilège lui donnera l'opportunité de  
m'achever. De plus mon endurance pendant la transformation ne dépasse pas  
les dix minutes.  
- C'est pourtant notre seule chance Harry. Je dois te dire autre chose  
Harry, si je suis dans ton rêve pour te parler, c'est grâce à Fumseck, et  
cela réduit sa vie, sa combustion est proche. Ensuite je ne pourrais plus  
te parler. Maintenant réveille-toi !  
Il partit en cours et la nuit suivante, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau.  
- Professeur, j'y ai réfléchi durant la journée. Connaissez-vous un moyen  
d'augmenter ma puissance, même de très peu, de façon à avoir un léger  
avantage sur Voldemort.  
- Je n'en connais qu'un mais cela prend du temps, beaucoup de temps et nous  
n'en avons pas.  
- Il faut pourtant que j'essaie professeur. Quel est ce moyen ?  
Il se réveilla alors au beau milieu de la nuit. Il compris immédiatement  
que Fumseck n'était plus. Cet oiseau qui lui avait sauver la vie en  
deuxième année, puis avait épargner l'âme de Dumbledore un peu plus tôt.  
Des larmes coulaient, il venait de perdre un être qui lui était cher. Ron  
se réveilla et, le voyant pleurer, lui demanda ce qui se passait :  
- Fumseck vient de se consumer.  
- Et alors, c'est un phénix, il va renaître de ses cendres. Les phénix sont  
immortels.  
- Fumseck a abandonner l'immortalité lorsqu'il a permis à Dumbledore de se  
transformer en phénix.  
Ron ne savait plus quoi dire, lui aussi commençait à être triste. Sans cet  
oiseau, Harry et Ginny seraient sûrement morts. Il se recoucha dans la  
nostalgie et se rendormit. Harry en fit de même mais maintenant, il ne  
parlerait plus avec Dumbledore.  
Le lendemain il alla parler à Sirius, il lui raconta ses discutions avec le  
phénix :  
- Moi aussi je connais qu'un seul moyen d'augmenter ta puissance, mais  
Albus a raison, tu n'auras pas le temps.  
- Mais c'est quoi ce moyen ?  
- C'est illégal Harry et suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle.  
Il reprit sa forme de chien et s'en alla.  
- Pourquoi te transformes-tu alors tout le monde est au courant que tu es  
un.  
Il s'arrêta, regardant ce chien avec les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Je dois le faire Sirius.  
Ce dernier redevint homme :  
- Harry je ne doute pas que tu sois déjà puissant, très puissant. Mais  
James, Peter et moi, l'étions aussi, et nous avons tout de même mit un an  
et demi pour y arriver.  
- Je le sais Sirius, mais je dois tenter ma chance. Je vais devoir battre  
tous les records. J'ai maximum une semaine pour devenir un Animagus. 


	15. 15 La vengeance est un plat

15) La vengeance est un plat...  
- Harry soit raisonnable, tu ne pourras jamais y arriver en une semaine.  
- Oui, surtout si tu ne m'aide pas.  
Sirius, troublé par cette remarque, accepta :  
- D'accord je vais t'aider mais ça va être dur, très dur. Nous y passerons  
les jours et les nuits, tu ne dormiras que très peu.  
- Alors commençons dès maintenant !  
Il commencèrent par monté dans le bureau de la directrice (ça fait bizarre  
de dire ça lol). McGonagall les accueillit à bras ouverts :  
- Professeur, commença Sirius, nous avons une faveur à vous demander.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Voilà, nous aurions besoin d'une salle à plein temps, jours et nuits,  
pour un cours particulier de métamorphose.  
- Pour quel genre de métamorphose ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Harry a une semaine pour devenir Animagus, professeur.  
McGonagall recracha la gorgée de thé qu'elle allait avaler. Elle s'excusa  
vivement et repris :  
- Etes-vous tombés sur la tête tous les deux ? Il est impossible de devenir  
Animagus en une semaine. C'est... Absolument...  
Puis, voyant la détermination dans leurs yeux :  
- Bon d'accord, mais c'est peine perdue. Potter est très capable de devenir  
un Animagus, mais pas en une semaine.  
- Merci professeur, s'exclama Harry.  
Ils sortirent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers ladite salle. Ils entrèrent,  
se mirent à l'aise et commencèrent :  
- Pour commencer Harry je vais t'expliquer les différentes étapes de  
l'apprentissage. La première : tu va t'allonger sur le sol et penser à tes  
qualités. A chaque fois que tu penseras à une qualité, tu prononceras la  
formule suivante : incerto. Ainsi, au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes,  
l'animal qui est associé à ces capacités se montrera devant tes yeux.  
- Sirius attend. Si je pense à des qualités que je n'ai pas, par exemple la  
vitesse, est-ce que je me transformerais en un animal rapide.  
- Oui mais c'est dangereux car ton corps va subir des transformations au  
fur et à mesure que tu t'approcheras de la métamorphose finale. Si les  
changements sont trop important, tu peux aller jusqu'à te tuer.  
- Bon d'accord. Une fois que je connais mon animal...  
- Tu te renseigne sur lui, tu dois faire la relation directe entre lui et  
toi, tu dois visualiser dans ta tête la transformation, point par point,  
d'abord les bras, ensuite les jambes etc. La troisième étape et la  
transformation totale. Bon ne perdons plus de temps, on commence. Durant la  
première étape, je ne peux pas t'aider.  
Harry s'allongea, ferma les yeux. Il énuméra les différentes qualités qu'on  
lui attribuait : le courage, la puissance, la force, la détermination,  
puis, une heure plus tard, au dernier moment il pensa à la rapidité, qui  
n'était pas son fort du tout, sauf sur un balai, et il prononça la formule.  
Un animal apparu alors devant ses yeux restés fermer. C'était un félin. Il  
se réveilla et Sirius demanda :  
- Alors ? En quoi vas-tu te transformer ?  
- C'est là toute la surprise, bon je vais à la bibliothèque faire des  
recherches sur ce félin je reviens dès que j'ai trouver assez de  
documentation.  
- C'est un félin ? Lequel ? Un lion ? Un tigre ? Un léopard ? Dis-moi ! Peu  
être une lionne ?  
Il se mit à rire tandis que Harry sortait de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers  
la bibliothèque et revins une heure plus tard avec cinq volumes énormes sur  
les félins. Sirius ne pouvait que lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, il ne  
pouvait pas l'aider :  
- Maintenant tu va chercher les particularités de ton animal, par exemple,  
s'il est tacheté, ensuite tu ferme les yeux, et tu t'imagine avec cette  
particularité, tu t'imagine avec des taches. Ça paraît simple, mais tu  
devras continuer à t'imaginer avec chacune de ses particularités jusqu'à  
que tu la sentes en toi. A ce moment, tu ouvriras les yeux et tu verras, tu  
auras la peau tacheté. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu recommence. En revanche  
si tu réussis, tu passe à la suivante. Pour continuer mon exemple, tes  
taches disparaîtront dès que tu penseras que tu ne les as plus et elles  
reviendront quand tu penseras les avoir. Et ainsi de suite pour toutes les  
particularités. Pareil pour les membres. C'est l'étape la plus dure, car  
chaque changement te prend de l'énergie. Peter, ton père et moi n'arrivons  
pas à faire plus d'un changement par jour.  
Il s'arrêta, il pensait sûrement à James :  
- Une fois que tu les auras toutes réussies, reprit-il, on passera à la  
troisième étape. Maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Je retourne dans la  
grande salle, c'est leur du dîner. Reste ici pour t'entraîner, je dirais  
aux autres professeurs pourquoi tu ne va pas en cours. Bonne chance Harry.  
Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Harry se plongea alors dans la lecture des cinq  
volumes qu'il avait rapporter, il appris tout sur le fauve, sa couleur, ses  
taches (Sirius avait pointer juste). Il commença avec la couleur, il  
s'allongea à même le sol, ferma les yeux et imagina qu'il était blanc.  
Immédiatement il ressentit une sensation indescriptible se propagé dans sa  
peau, à la surface de son corps. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le  
moment d'ouvrir les yeux que ça gâcherait tous. Il continua de s'imaginer  
blanc. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la sensation s'arrêta net.  
C'était le moment, il ouvrit les yeux. Sa peau avait changer de couleur, il  
n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi. Il se leva. Il voulait tester ce que  
Sirius lui avait dit. Sans fermer les yeux cette fois-ci, il pensa qu'il  
n'était plus blanc. La sensation qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure, se  
fit à nouveau sentir. Mais cette fois ça ne dura qu'une seconde et il était  
normal. Il pensa qu'il était blanc, une seconde plus tard, il l'était. Il  
continua ce manège pendant cinq minutes. Il revînt soudain à la réalité. Il  
se replongea dans les livres et continua à se transformer. Il eut  
successivement des taches, une fourrure puis des crocs. Sirius avait raison  
c'était épuisant. Il s'allongea une dernière fois pour essayer d'avoir des  
oreilles, mais il s'endormit.  
- Harry, réveille-toi. Harry !  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Sirius accroupi à côté de lui.  
- Harry, tu as réussi une transformation ?  
- Quatre.  
Sirius eu un mouvement recule qui le fit basculer en arrière. Il se releva,  
leva Harry :  
- Quatre, en une nuit ?  
- J'ai arrêter vers 2h du matin.  
- C'est incroyable... Tu vas peut-être y arriver finalement. Tu me montre ?  
Harry montra les transformations une par une.  
- Je suis sous le choc. Je t'ai apporter à manger, dit-il en voyant le  
paquet qu'il avait poser sur la chaise.  
Harry se mit à dévorer le petit déjeuner. Sirius se mit à rire à l'idée  
qu'il mange comme un fauve. Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry  
le regarda étonner :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Tu... Mange... Comme... Un fauve.  
Et il rit de plus belle en voyant le regard étonner de Harry. Ce dernier se  
mit à rire de bon coeur. Puis après dix minutes, Sirius se calma et  
repartit, laissant Harry à sa transformation.  
Durant deux jours il s'entraîna sans relâche. Au bout de ses trois jours  
d'entraînement, ses progrès avaient été fulgurants, il ne lui manquait plus  
que la tête.  
Le lendemain matin, il transforma finalement sa tête. Sirius n'en revenait  
toujours pas, son filleul venait de réussir en trois jours ce que lui,  
avait mit un an à faire. Mais il restait la dernière étape. Il fallait  
maintenant effectuer toutes les transformations en même temps. Mais Sirius  
ne voulait pas que Harry commence cette étape sans avoir pris du repos. Il  
ne lui expliqua rien et Harry fut contraint de se soumettre à la volonté de  
son parrain, il partit en direction de la salle commune. Sur le chemin il  
croisa les serpentar qui changeaient de cours.  
- Alors Potter, tu as compris que tu étais trop idiot pour suivre des  
cours.  
Harry s'arrêta net. Il hésitait entre lui faire peur en transformant ses  
dents en crocs et en criant. Mais, il ne devait pas. Alors il décida de lui  
montré ce que voulait dire humiliation. Il reprit son chemin. Drago se mit  
à rire pensant qu'il avait gagner, mais en se retournant pour suivre ses  
camarades, il reçut une boule de Terre de la taille d'un souaffle dans le  
ventre. La boule se développa et l'enroula laissant juste sa tête dépassée.  
Ne pouvant plus bouger, il se mit à crier :  
- Tu me le payeras.  
Puis le professeur Repkins sortie de la salle de métamorphose. Harry eu le  
temps d'enlever toute la Terre de Malefoy pour écrire sur le sol : A bas  
Gryffondor ! Bien sûr, il laissa un peu de Terre sur les mains de Malefoy  
qui reçu une retenue et perdit 35 points pour dégradation des couloirs et  
15 autres pour la phrase. Durant sa retenu, il devrait nettoyer le couloir  
jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de Terre. Harry pris un malin plaisir à  
l'incruster dans le sol. Puis il s'en alla. En passant dans la salle  
commune il raconta ce qu'il avait fait à Fred et George qui le  
félicitèrent, puis il se coucha dans son dortoir. Le soir venu, il retourna  
dans la salle où il se transformait. Il y trouva Sirius qui l'attendait :  
- J'ai appris ce que tu as fait. C'est bien fait pour lui, dit-il en  
ricanant. Si nous passions à la dernière étape maintenant. Allonge-toi, et  
pense à tous ce que tu as transformer jusqu'à maintenant. Ensuite tu les  
applique tous en même temps sur toi. Maintenant, il faut que tu pense comme  
l'animal, que tu sois l'animal, que tu le ressentes s'insinuer en toi.  
Ensuite seulement, imagines que tu es l'animal et tu te transformeras. Mais  
attention ! Lorsque tu seras transformer, n'ouvre pas les yeux tant que je  
ne te l'aurais pas dis. Maintenant vas-y.  
Harry ferma les yeux et pensa d'abord aux tâches, qui était plutôt des  
rayures mais passons. Puis il pensa à la couleur, aux crocs, à la fourrure,  
aux pattes arrières, avants, à la queue, le corps et enfin la tête. Puis il  
appliqua tout sa à lui-même. Il ressentit une sorte de douleur mais qui  
n'était pas douloureuse (c'est bizarre je sais lol). Cette sensation  
parcourue tous son corps, tous ses membres. Il se mit alors à penser comme  
l'animal, que ferait-il s'il voyait un rat ? Il lui sauterait dessus pour  
la manger. A ce moment il pensa à la réaction qu'aurait Pettigrow en voyant  
la bête lui bondir dessus. Puis la sensation s'arrêta pour laisser place à  
une euphorie incroyable. Il se sentait bien, magnifiquement bien. Il  
faillit presque ouvrir les yeux mais se retint en pensant aux paroles de  
Sirius.  
- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.  
Harry s'exécuta. Il voyait extrêmement bien. Chaque détail lui apparaissait  
plus clair, sa vision était décuplée.  
- Tu es un Tigre ?  
- Du Bengale, ajouta Harry.  
Mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche. En revanche, un léger feulement  
sortit de sa gueule. Sirius recula.  
- Harry, pourrais-tu redevenir normal s'il te plaît ?  
Harry pensa qu'il était normal, et il réapparut.  
- Tu es un Tigre alors.  
- Oui un Tigre du Bengale. 


	16. 16 qui se mange

16) ...qui se mange...  
Harry se mit en route pour sa salle commune de Gryffondor. Sur le chemin,  
les élèves se retournaient sur son passage, et se mettait à chuchoter. Il  
en avait l'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, il n'en voyait pas la raison.  
Malefoy avait peut-être lancer une rumeur pour se venger. Il arriva enfin  
devant la grosse dame :  
- Dragon ! dit-il.  
Le portrait pivota, ouvrant le passage. En entrant tout le monde le regarda  
du même air que les élèves dans les couloirs.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ben... Harry, tu..., essaya Fred.  
- Tu es plus grand qu'avant, dit Ron qui était maintenant plus petit que  
Harry.  
- Comment ça plus grand ?  
Il comprit alors la phrase de Sirius : "Ton corps va subir des  
transformations au fur et à mesure que tu t'approcheras de la métamorphose  
finale". Il courut alors dans le dortoir des garçons, et se plaça devant la  
glace et se regarda. Il était effectivement plus grand. Il commença à  
déboutonner sa robe de sorcier lorsque Ron entra.  
- Que fais-tu ?  
- Je vérifie une chose.  
Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, Harry n'en revenait pas, Ron non plus d'ailleurs.  
Ce dernier s'approcha.  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Harry hésitait à répondre.  
- Ferme la porte à clé ! dit-il enfin.  
Ron s'exécuta sans comprendre, puis revint vers Harry. Il se tenait debout  
devant lui, puis une seconde après, il était face à un Tigre blanc. Harry  
redevint normal. Ron était sous le choc :  
- Mais... Quand... Comment... Animagus ?  
Bien qu'elle soit hachée, Harry avait comprit la question :  
- Ça fait trois jours que je m'entraîne à être Animagus, Sirius m'as aidé.  
- En trois... jours ?  
- Oui, Sirius m'as dit que c'était incroyable en si peut de temps.  
- Oui ! Tu m'étonne ! Mais alors, c'est pour ça que tu as changé de  
corpulence. Attend j'ai une idée, dit-il en ricanant. Une bonne blague pour  
me venger de Fred et George. Tu es partant ?  
- Pour eux toujours.  
- Alors, voilà...  
Il raconta son plan à Harry qui s'arracha une manche de sa robe et la mit  
dans sa bouche avant de se transformer en Tigre. Ron sortit du dortoir en  
hurlant :  
- Au secours, un Tigre ! Dans le dortoir. Il a coincer Harry.  
- Et tu crois, dit Fred, qu'on va gober ça. Comment serait-il entrer.  
Un Tigre du Bengale sortit alors du dortoir avec un bout de tissu dans la  
gueule, D'un bond, il se retrouva devant la sortit, personne ne pouvait  
plus s'en aller. Le Tigre avança lentement vers Fred et George, qui se  
retrouvèrent plaqué au sol par les deux grosses pattes avants de l'animal.  
Ron dans son coin commençait à rire discrètement. Hermione s'approcha de  
lui et dit d'une voix qui montrait sa peur :  
- Et tu trouve ça drôle ? Il y a un Tigre dans la salle commune et sa te  
fait rire. Elle s'approcha dans le dos du Tigre sortant discrètement sa  
baguette. Elle la pointa sur l'animal :  
- Stupéfix !  
Mais le rayon fut absorber par un bouclier magique. Le Tigre avait prévu  
qu'on lui jetterait un sort, et avant de se transformer, il s'était lancer  
le sort "puro muro" qu'il avait appris en début d'année. Le Tigre roula sur  
le côté et se mit à trembler d'une façon qui pourrait correspondre à un fou  
rire chez un humain. Fred et George se relevèrent et regardèrent le Tigre  
se tordre de "rire". Harry redevint lui-même tout en continuant de rire.  
Enfin, Ron ne se retint plus et éclata lui aussi de rire. Bientôt suivi de  
tous les gryffondor. Même les jumeaux riaient aux éclats. Puis une voix  
s'éleva, c'était Seamus qui avait stopper son rire :  
- Mais Harry, depuis quand es-tu Animagus ?  
Harry reprit son souffle, et répondit :  
- Depuis ce matin.  
- Il est devenu Animagus en trois jours, s'exclama Ron avec une pointe de  
fierté.  
Harry se sentit rougir lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
Puis pour ajouter au ridicule, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de remettre  
le haut de sa robe. Il se rhabilla rapidement. Puis tout le monde commença  
à lui poser des questions sur sa transformation. Fred et George vinrent la  
félicité de sa blague puis allèrent se coucher. Harry s'assit alors dans un  
fauteuil.  
- C'est incroyable Harry, dit Hermione une fois que la salle fut vide. Mais  
tu nous dois des explications.  
- Ça a commencé lorsque Dumbledore est devenu un phénix. Tous les soirs,  
grâce au pouvoir de Fumseck, il me rendait visite dans mes rêves. Nous  
avons chercher un moyen de combattre Voldemort. Il fallait que j'aie plus  
de puissance que lui. Dumbledore ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour augmenter  
la mienne, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me la dire. Je me suis réveillé,  
car Fumseck s'était consumé et donc Dumbledore ne pourrait plus me parler.  
- Oui je me rappelle cette nuit là, dit Ron.  
- Ensuite, j'en ai parler avec Sirius qui m'a dit que le seul moyen était  
de devenir un Animagus, alors j'ai commencé un entraînement. Au début,  
Sirius ne croyais pas que j'y arriverais en si peu de temps mais j'ai  
réussi ce matin la transformation finale. Je vais me coucher, demain je  
vais commencer à chercher Voldemort.  
Ils s'exécutèrent et montèrent dans leur dortoir.  
Le lendemain matin, ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'il  
s'assit à la table, il entendit un grondement :  
- Il est là, dans la salle.  
- Où ?  
Un courant d'air lui fit tourner la tête en direction de la table des  
professeurs.  
- J'ai compris.  
Il se leva, passa de table en table en regardant les professeurs, il les  
connaissait tous depuis bientôt cinq ans, sauf une.  
- Expéliarmus, lança-t-il sur le professeur en question.  
Le rayon ricocha et se perdit dans le mur. C'était vrai. Il était là.  
- Mais enfin que faites-vous Potter, pourquoi attaquez-vous Miss Repkins ?  
- Il n'y a jamais eu de Miss Repkins. Regardez ses yeux.  
McGonagall tourna la tête et vit les yeux entièrement noirs de la Miss.  
- Tu es démasqué, rends-toi, cria Harry.  
Lord Voldemort repris alors sa forme normale. Les élèves apeurés n'osèrent  
pas bouger. Voldemort s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit à trois mètres de  
Harry.  
- Crois-tu pouvoir me reprendre ceci, dit-il en faisant planer un objet que  
tout le monde reconnut.  
C'était le Bracelet de Feu, il n'était pas si loin que ça finalement. Harry  
s'imprégna du pouvoir des Bracelets. La bataille aurait malheureusement  
lieu à Poudlard.  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir et pris le sort de plein fouet. Il fut  
encore une fois projeter en arrière mais cette fois sans mal. Le Tigre  
repris le dessus et il atterrit sur ses pattes.  
- Vous avez réussi ! laissa échapper McGonagall.  
Harry vit alors qu'il avait encore la Magie Elémentaire. Le Tigre et la  
Magie cohabitait dans ce même corps, c'était la première que cela se  
produisait. Il ouvrit en grand la gueule, et un rayon en sortit pour  
éjecter Voldemort contre le mur. Ce dernier se releva le visage plein de  
haine. Il s'envola au milieu de la pièce.  
- Il n'y a que toi qui connaît le sort Endoloris dans cette école. Les  
autres veulent peut-être le connaître aussi.  
Il tendit les bras, et des éclairs en partirent pour se diriger vers chacun  
des élèves et des professeurs, mais ils se heurtèrent à des boucliers :  
- Tu es rapide mais pas assez. Doloris.  
Harry recula seulement de quelques mètres. Il redevint humain :  
- C'est tout se que tu peut faire.  
Un courant d'air léger entra dans la pièce.  
- Non, je peut faire bien pire.  
Il tendit sa baguette en même temps que Harry.  
- Avada Kedavra !  
- Expéliarmus !  
Les rayons se touchèrent et pour la deuxième fois le dôme d'or apparut,  
mais il fut beaucoup moins long. Harry le rompit très rapidement. Pendant  
se temps, le léger courant d'air avait approcher le Bracelet de Feu de la  
table des professeurs. Des lettres de Terre apparurent devant chaque  
professeur.  
- Tenez-vous près à briser le sortilège. 3...  
- Je ne peut rien te faire alors je vais m'attaquer aux autres.  
Voldemort encercla chaque élève de la salle, fort heureusement il ne  
s'occupait plus des professeurs. Il envoya alors des sortilèges Endoloris à  
chaque élève chacun leur tour. Harry vit Ron suivit d'Hermione se tordre de  
douleur. Il savait à quel point cela faisait mal.  
- 2...  
Ce fut ensuite le tour de Cho de crier de douleur. En voyant la haine sur  
le visage de Harry, Voldemort compris et recommença sur Cho. La haine  
commençait à couler dans les veines de Harry. La dernière fois que  
quelqu'un avait fait ça, il était mort.  
- Je vais te tuez, cria-t-il.  
- 1...  
Les professeurs levèrent leurs baguettes. Harry se concentra et leva la  
sienne. Voldemort en fit autant. Dans la salle, les cris cessèrent et Cho  
arrêta de trembler.  
- 0... 


	17. 17 froid !

17) ...froid !  
Un rayon vert partit de la baguette de Voldemort, un bleu de la baguette de  
Harry, et les professeurs murmurèrent à l'unisson :  
- Finite Incantatem !  
Les rayons de Voldemort et de Harry ne se touchèrent pas et chacun fut  
éjecter contre un mur. Les professeurs avaient réussit ! Le Bracelet était  
libre. Harry se releva, et servit de l'air pour rapprocher discrètement le  
Bracelet vers lui. Voldemort le sentit :  
- Merci d'avoir baisser ta garde, Avada Kedavra !  
Cette fois encore, Harry reçut le sort. Il alla s'étaler devant la porte de  
la grande salle. Il se releva tant bien que mal. Et se dirigea vers  
Voldemort et le regarda dans les yeux.  
- Dommage que toi aussi tu aies baissé ta garde !  
Un magnifique chant se fit entendre, et Albus vint se poser sur l'épaule de  
Harry. Voldemort le regarda.  
- Non...  
Albus avait dans son bec le Bracelet et avant que Voldemort ne puisse  
réagir, Harry passa son bras à l'intérieur et Albus partit de son épaule.  
Il se sentit envahi par une force incroyable, une puissance indescriptible.  
Il s'éleva dans les airs, les Eléments se déchaînèrent.  
- Non attend, si tu me tues, tu mourra toi aussi. Arrête, non !  
Harry tandis le bras vers Voldemort. Un rayon blanc s'en échappa. Les  
Eléments tournoyaient autour du rayon qui avait pris la forme d'un Tigre.  
Lorsque le rayon toucha Voldemort, ce dernier se mit à briller d'une  
lumière blanche aveuglante, puis il éclata en millier d'étincelles. Et  
disparu. C'était finit. Harry tomba alors sur le sol. Inanimé. Les  
bracelets tombèrent de ses bras et disparurent dans la poussière. Cho se  
précipita sur lui :  
- Harry réveille-toi, s'il te plaît réveille-toi !  
Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et dit d'une voix faible :  
- Cho, ne pleure pas.  
- Oh ! Harry tu est vivant.  
- Plus pour longtemps malheureusement, je savais ce qui allait se passer si  
je le tuais. Le Bien ne peut survivre sans le Mal.  
- Harry, pourquoi tu as fait ça.  
- Pour que le monde soit meilleur. Voilà mon cadeau d'adieu.  
Harry posa sa main sur le ventre de Cho. Le point de contact se mit à  
briller. Il venait de lui donner le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Puis sa  
main tomba. Sans vie. Cho éclata en sanglot. Mais un chant la ramena à la  
réalité. Albus se dirigeait vers Harry. Il éloigna Cho. Il ne savait pas si  
cela marcherait avec Harry mais il voulait tenter le coup.  
Après une demi-heure d'essai, Harry n'était toujours pas devenu un phénix.  
Tout espoir était parti.  
Harry reçu un enterrement de héros. Cho n'était plus triste, Harry était  
sûrement mieux là-haut.  
Trois mois plus tard, l'école ouvrit à nouveau ses portes. Les maisons  
avaient disparu, tout le monde était à présent dans la même. Un portrait de  
Harry était accrocher derrière la table des professeurs et le choixpeau ne  
faisait plus que chanter des chanson sur Harry Potter.  
Six mois plus tard naissait la jeune Eva... Potter. 


	18. 18 Prologue

Prologue : Eva Potter  
Comme son père avant elle, Eva Potter fut célèbre dès sa naissance. Elle  
avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux de sa mère. Elle grandit  
dans le monde des sorciers, élevé par sa mère. Elle possédait un phénix du  
nom de Albus et un ami nommé Dobby. Arriver à Poudlard, Elle fit la  
connaissance de son grand-oncle Sirius ainsi que de la Directrice, le  
professeur McGonagall. Elle suivit le chemin de ses parents en remportant  
plusieurs fois la coupe de Quiddich de l'école qui se déroulait maintenant  
entre des équipes indépendantes composer de joueur de toute classe. Elle  
devint, après ses études, une Aurore renommé et craint des forces du mal.  
Durant son séjour à Poudlard, elle vécut de nombreuses aventures dont je  
raconterai peut-être le dénouement dans une prochaine fiction. 


End file.
